


Isekai AU Convo

by cosmic_ink, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Conversations [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst, Consent is Sexy, Dreamswap!Ink does by Ichor, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Error raised Template before, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isekai AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pale is a Ghost, Poor Dream, Sans introduces dildos to another world, Switch!Sans, WHEEZE, and whoopee cushions, fun times, hUE HUE, in which sans gets himself a harem, oof, poor Passive, poor Shattered and Nightmare too, sorta - Freeform, unpacking some shit, we have some darker stuff incoming, we reached a point where everything’s pretty wrapped up lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/pseuds/cosmic_ink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: In which Sans got isekai’d, and does magic stuff.Oh yeah, and he gets himself a harem too apparently.Took place in the comments in Chapter 2 ofFound
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Conversations [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866
Comments: 117
Kudos: 50





	Isekai AU Convo

**Author's Note:**

> Another train ride with [ writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom)

cosmic_ink:

Also, here  
<https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiHere/status/1292468206209179648>

I CACKLED—

Can u imagine the parallels and possibilities

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

.......I read that and you know what,

I kind of wanted to see classic Sans doming Cross, and just basically binding him to himself and sort of getting his soul back in a convoluted way.

A mock soulmate thing?

Considering they share a soul...

Sans binding Cross to himself through a multiversal marriage like law.

Sans: Guess what you're my bitch now.

Cross: H-Huh?!

\------------------

Alternatively;

Imagine classic Sans being an isekai protagonist and accidentally building a harem.

Fantasy AU setting, but classic Sans is an isekai'd protagonist.

(and the multiverse isn't really a thing, there is just Sans's modern more technology based world, and then there is this Fantasy world that is more magic based)

Reaper: Hey, uh, it's kind of.... wasn't your time to die.... but the world's balance already repaired itself so it's a bit late to send you back....

Sans: .......

Life: Which is why we considered giving you a new life in another world-

Sans: How about I stay here as a ghost?

Reaper: Lingering ghosts can potentially end your entire world-

Sans: So that's not an option. How about just letting me move on then?

Life: Judgement can't be properly made if that happens and... well.... your existence was erased in the process of repairing the world, so it's a bit hard to place you anywhere unless you-

Sans: I see. So there is no option other than being going to another world...am I going to be reborn or-?

Respite: Allow me fellow skeleton!

Sans: Where did you come from-

Respite: Your soul will be transported into a new body, and you will be waking up in the forest of Gaia with a manual regarding the state of the world! You will also get some powers of course- like control over all the elemental magic the world has-

Sans: _How about you give me a list so I can be prepared first?!_

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Sksjskskaksksdkxidifcjndk YES Y E S

Just throw him with an abundance of magic and a tutorial manual why don'tcha XD

Maybe Cross is some kinda assassin/bounty hunter or something, tasked with finding traces of other worlds’ portal and magic, and is suppose to either kill or apprehend them

He was planning to take half of sans soul somehow for this but ended up getting bonded? XD

Sans ain’t taking your shit bucko XD

And it’s thru that in which Sans will slowly work himself into Nightmare’s boys ranks (compelled by the inexplicable anime power that they all collectively start PINING after this cute skeleton)

Watch Sans go and get Nightmare and Shattered‘s attention (there will be a passive Noots and normal dream too)

Mmmmm ink can be a fae or elder spirit that embodies the concept of creation  
He just sorta goes around and taps into people’s want to make something, like canon, he inspires? in and sense  
And sneakily watch mortal’s lives

Disguising himself as a common curious traveler, he’s the NPC that brings Sans around town and such XD

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross is like, a slave Nightmare happened to buy for himself. An assassin slave to be more precise. He's been through hell.

Cross is bound to Nightmare by a collar unless someone has powerful enough magic to overrule the previous owner...

Sans after spending some time in the forest, encounters Cross who was ordered to take down the dragon of the forest and steal its core. Sans knows that the core of the forest is what's keeping the place alive, so he immediately intervenes.

He's also smart enough to recognize those slavery runes embedded on Cross's collar and the cuffs on his arms.

So instead of full on fighting him, he traps Cross somewhere and just overrules Nightmare's magic with his own.

Cross: ??? What did you just do?

Sans: Well, overruled your now previous owner.

Cross, blankly, with dead eyelights: ...I was meant to die or kill myself if I didn't bring back the core.

Sans, thinking: Hm so a suicide mission then?

Sans: Well, I'm your owner now I guess, so none of that.

Cross: Ok master.

Sans: *does a spittake on water he was drinking* *thinking* 'Master??? No. Don't call me that with those eyes I feel like I'm someone sinister-'

Error is a vampire. Or he's a vengeful ghost.

\-------------------------------------

Sans: *gives Cross a hug*

Cross: Why are you squeezing me with your body?

Sans: ....It's a hug Cross. I'm giving you a hug.

Cross's not used to gentle touches at all. Just shivers a bit. This makes something coil in Sans.

One night he loses enough control that he decides to show a pleasurable kind of touch to Cross... who is extremely receptive to it.

He doesn't enter him, but he uses his phalanges and his mouth on Cross who whines at being pampered in such a way.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

You bet that when Sans ‘trapped’ Cross there’s gonna be some delicious suggestive fan service there huehue

Nightmare: who this mofo who dares take MY THINGS??!?

Aye so Sans has acquired Cross :D  
Cross is like a stoic cold guard at first, before Sans’ kindness and genuine wholesomeness managed to crack his facade and after that he’s just a rlly scared, affection starved oreo puppy

(Just saw the edit holy fuck WRITE oajananskdkdjdkdkkdkk)  
God that’s just hot....hnnnnggggg

Just imagining Cross coming apart prettily under Sans’ touches, affection and softness leaking of the other  
Tiny, honey sweet whimpers slipped out from the former slave’s teeth

Oooooo I was thinking of a witch Error, a witch who sows spells and weave string like incantations  
He takes care of the woods he resided in, making sure the natural cycle is in balance and gets rid of things if need be  
And got wind of a strange newcomer who had a hand in saving a forest’s core

But vengeful ghost Error is tempting too tho XD  
Sans gets wind of a certain specter terrorizing an area, and decides to check it out along tow with Cross

He finds a dilapidated town with eerie string like structures weaving thru the place, debris and broken goods everywhere  
Don’t trigger the strands, the weaver will know you’re there

What’d u think? :P

Or a witch/magus Dream instead, the boys got nature on his side and animals just adore him XD  
And he’ll take the role of looking after his woods

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

WITCH ERROR IS SO GOOD THO-

Witch Error just kind of goes;

"Hey you're interesting. I kind of wanna see what you can do, so here are some strings you can use to call me whenever you need my help~"

"You have three chances, but if you entertain me long enough I will give you more~"

And that's how Sans has three strings given to him by Error.

Lust is a succubus (different from witch) that works as a slave in a brothel.

\-----------------------

"M-ma-"

"I have a name Cross." Sans says firmly, phalanges still keeping their rhythm over Cross's pubic symphysis from behind, where they both laid down.

"S-sans~" Cross manages to stutter out.

"Good boy." Sans says, his other hand tracing over the numerous scars over the other ribs. "Now, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing i-it's just" Cross bites back a moan at the tongue tracing over his neck. "I-I'm n-not s-sure I c-can form a-anything..." and he sounds scared of that. He sounds scared of disappointing Sans, and it makes his SOUL hurt to hear such a thing from someone so strong and helpful.

"That's okay, as long as you can enjoy it." he whispers affectionately, lowering his hand further to dip his phalanges into the swirling magic that's gathered there. Cross gasps, lets out a whimper, and just like that Sans's phalanges are wrapped with the wet insides of a pussy.

"Hm, you're wet~"

"U-un I'm sorry-" Sans cuts him off by thumbing his clit, "Don't be, that's a good thing." he tells him soothingly, and gives all his attention to making sure Cross comes from his fingers.

By the time he's done with the former slave, Cross was twitching from the aftershocks, clearly caught off guard by the orgasm he had, and tired... which tells a lot about the amount of low magic the other has, especially since after the first orgasm the pussy disappeared.

'Should make sure he eats more then.'

"S-sorry... I'm sure you wanted to do more..." and he genuinely sounds sorry for that even when sleepy.

"Nah, I wanted to make you feel good, and you felt good, right?" Sans would rather have Cross enough energy for something like that, and the idea of introducing Cross unprepared to something like that kills whatever arousal he might have. For now, he uses a blanket to tuck around Cross, then cuddles close. "I'm not interested in hurting you in anyway."

"..you're... nice...." soon, Cross began sleeping.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Ammsnxjxjksksifhidkejw *screaming*  
Write u absolute MAD LAD I am BLUSHING AAAAAAAAA

In the early stages of Sans and Cross’ bond, Sans has to make it clear to Cross that he isn’t going to do anything without Cross’ consent, and that Cross has an equal say in things

It happened when Sans’ truly decided to pleasure Cross in the early stages of their relationship, and at one point he was horrified to find out that Cross thinks he is below the need of consent, that he deserved whatever his alleged ‘master’ decides to do to him

Like, there’s this spaced out look on Cross when he’s rlly in the middle of it, a horrible image of resignation on the latter’s face that sickens Sans when the realization hits him  
His body automatically becomes pliant in a way, and it freaks Sans out, calling a stop and to snap Cross out of it

Cue comfort and many tears, and an internally outraged Sans, who vowed that he must protecc this puppy

Oooooh, Error’s strings can be some cool plot device ltr

YAYYYYYYYYY ITS MA PURPLE BOI  
I WANNA SAVE HIM AAAAAAAAAAA

I’m picturing that something led Sans and Cross to Lust’s place, and Lust is in a rlly bad place at the moment  
The boi manages to escape in a feral frenzy from the brothel in the night, and subsequently hunts for his next victim to feed on cuz hurt-hungry-PAIN-why-MUST FEED

That person being Sans and Cross

Purple boi pounces on Sans like a beast, but Cross tackles him, the two entangled in a mess of snarls and teeth, a fight between two Bonded

Hurt and delirious from the fight, and so SO HOTITSBURNING, Lust crumpled into a whimpering ball, ready to accept his fate

Sans recognizes the runes and traces of Bonded magic, a painful one similar Cross’ but digs deeper. He stops Cross before the finishing blow and tries to calm down the poor thing, coaxing him to come with them before deciding what to do

And that’s where Error’s strings comes in :D

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Oh Oh Oh when they come across Error;

"So, is it okay if I make a request at this moment?"

"Hm?"

"I want Cross to be free from the slavery runes."

Cross almost immediately freezes. "Do you- Do you not want me?-"

"Cross, I want to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly."

"..."

"Were it not for the fact that you wore that collar, would you leave my side?"

"......I..."

"I would feel hurt if you left but it would hurt more if you're staying despite not wanting to."

Error, meanwhile, starts eating cocoa beans while being entertained and curious from the drama.

Cross does the hunting and dismantling, while Sans sells the items to the towns they come across. Almost immediately they catch the attention of the adventurer's guild nearby and after learning that it would be easier to travel and get into places if they had an Adventurer's pass, Sans and Cross go through the test, blazing through it, and become part of the guild.

After that they travel to another town, because Sans isn't interested in staying in one place like he did in his previous life. One of his many regrets is not going out more and meeting people like his brother wanted him to do.

Sans is careful about where and when he decides to summon Error. He summons the witch the first time when he comes across Dream, who subtly settled on interrogating them, wanting to gauge out if they're a threat or not, because he can sense the immense amount of magical power Sans has... and also tries to subtly bring Sans to their side.

Knowing that Error's name is big in this world, Sans summons Error then and there, making his neutral alliances clear.

"Using me as a way of not getting roped into other peoples problems... hmph. I demand compensation for that."

"Well, what would you want?"

"Oh I definitely know what I want..."

Sans ends up spending money on chocolate for Error, while at it, gets Cross chocolate as well, finding how the puppies eye lights shine over the sweet taste adorable.

"Ya know... you can summon me for..." Error wiggles his bone brows "Other things as well..."

"What kind of things..."

"Oh, you know, I'm down for sexual activities~ You're kinda cute."

Sans does a spit take at that.

\-------------

The second time Sans uses the strings is in a seedy town where they first come across Lust, and Error tsks but complies in getting rid of Lust's mark of slavery.

Lust is more eager than Cross to be free, and instantly decides to be with Sans.

Lust often teases Cross.

At some point Lust decides to do something nice for Sans, and teases Cross sexually in front of him. Sans 'feeds' Lust regularly, aware of the other’s needs. Cross sometimes gets jealous so he makes sure the other joins too.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

BAM and now we have Error down for the count as well, new member ACQUIRED XD

Jeezus does Error eats cocoa beans from scratch oh my lord—

Yo that’s the shit

When Sans and Cross brought Lust over to Error, the witch gave the succubus a concoction to lessen the heat and heal his wounds, with a grim look on his face

Sans: Will he be okay?

Error: mm...how great is your stamina?

Sans: w-what??

Error: you better go grab a bite to eat, lots of it. Cuz the second Lust wakes, he needs someone. He needs to feed

Sans sweats, there’s no room for anything else what that may imply: oh damn—

Cross, outside the door eavesdropping: WHAT??!

Cross is just, getting protective over their new party member, and ye, a jealous bean  
Lust is so much prettier than him, so lithe, and charming, absolutely gorgeous. And he’s a sex demon for star’s sake!

Also, lookat dis  
<https://mobile.twitter.com/Reignbeaux13/status/1292469665764057089>

Look at those hooves *screams* the little heart shaped ridges LUST HAS THOSE

Oh ye, Lust knows this. Despite his flirty and forefront demeanor, the boi’s in a constant state of insecurity, and can get clingy.  
Things were tense between him and Cross at first, but they’ll learn huehue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lust in a nothing but a unbutton oversized shirt, fingering Cross in his lap. Cross is wearing a high collared crop top, a flowing lacy dress that Lust lifted away to show the slick treat hidden beneath.

Lust: awww...you look absolutely adorable Cross~ look, Sans can’t even keep his eyes of ya! Can ya Sansy~

(My porn game is still pretty weak rn XD)

Lust can see the desires and intent of different creatures, so he’s rlly handy to have around while Sans is making trades.

Ah, so Dream is a guild leader of some sort? Or like an elite agent of a the guild

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

I was thinking he could be the head of a ministry of sort, an occupation he shares with Passive.

\-----------------

Error upon being summoned to see a succubus growling. "Sansy I was hoping you would summon me for something fun... oh well. First things first." just directly knocks Lust out with a spell. "Good. Now, I should have someone who owes me here..."

Still within the same town, because the Gaia forest is really far like they have went two towns over, and Error needs to be quick about this. Once Error threatens a goat monster there into complying and letting them use the room there for free, he places Lust on the bed, undos the bindings, and then tells Sans.

"You're gonna have to feed him once he wakes up. Better splurge on food with Cross, shouldn't wake up till two hours thanks to the spell I cast. Oh, and also, you have one last string left..." Error leans in, purring, "Better summon me for a fun time~" and then he snaps his fingers and teleports back to the really far away at this point Gaia forest.

After Lust is coherent enough thanks to Sans's efforts, they sneak out of town in disguises, not interested in catching the eyes of slave traders that are pack full.

They manage not to get caught and move on to the third town.

The third time Sans summons Error is in an inn on the fourth town they're visiting, and decidedly speaking, he wants to make it worth Error's time to the point he gets to summon the witch more. He doesn't invite Lust or Cross in, and they're in a seperate room in the inn.

Error purrs "Ever bottomed?" Sans shrugs at that, forming a pussy. "I'm a switch." he answers, and Error gets a gleam in his eyes at that.

He doesn't stay as composed when Error puts his own several tongues to good use, and then slid his cock in.

Cross and Lust, upon hearing Sans make noises from the other room, start to feverishly touch each other, and make each other come to the way they hadn't heard Sans come apart before. Neither of them are tops. They're jealous Error got to do that to Sans.

Error doesn't officially join the party until much later, spending time in his forest instead to tend to matters more.

One thing Cross and Lust use to get along with each other better is talk about what they like about Sans, in bed or just in general outside of bed.

Sans feels embarrassed by the praises.

At some point Sans pin points a traveller they've been suspiciously coming across a lot (Ink) and wonders what that guys deal is.

The third town, they come across Blue, Black(Fellswap), Stretch and Slim, a part of their own. No sexy times happen but Blue is the part leader and kind of falls for him while doing a joint party dungeon extermination together.

"YOUR PARTY IS REALLY STRONG SANS!!!" Blue exclaims.

"HMPH, NOT BED WOLF BOY(Cross) LETS GO ON A REMATCH AGAINST EACH OTHER!!!" Black tells Cross, who he had gone against in a blade match, all in good fun though.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Weeeeeeee and now Error officially joins the party :D

A magic user that came from another world, a formerly enslaved assassin turned touched starve puppy, a formerly enslaved succubus turned flirty cheetah, and a powerful forest witch

Ye it’s looking GREAT!

Pffffttttttttt Error u sassy hoe, we know u wanna get some XD

You’re killing it with the spicy times Write!

The three of them are gonna band together to get Sans flustered every day of the week, Cross being the one among the three of them who’s not aware he’s doing it half a time

Ink is that reoccurring bg npc that blends into the crowd but would get your attention enough to notice they’re there, and something’s fishy

Error totally notices the little shit, and Ink knows this too XD

Around the times where there’s a new shop opening or an announcement for a big party or event, Ink will be there

He’s the spirit that embodies creation and ideas, of new beginnings and concepts that are about to take flight  
Or even when something unprecedented is about to happen, that could infinite a whole new series of events

Hence why Ink is the guide that sorta takes Sans around the first town he’s into before finding Cross

Ink’s presence can either be a blessing or an omen if that’s the case

……………...

Oooooh we have Blue now! Nice

That just leave Lust and Error with the the last two, hue hue

Would Lust needs a disguise? Cuz I don’t think sex demons itself is an odd thing, but hmm...would the ppl before be looking for him?

Sans is perfectly okay with Lust ‘hanging’ with other ppl, but should anything happens, he could pull a string from Error to alert the others he needs backup

Also, hmm...maybe there’s like a hitman character after Cross, them being a part of Shattered’s own gang  
Shattered and Mare are rivals sorta, bird boi heard wing of Nightmare’s little setback with his puppy and decides to take a closer look himself

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Also, Lust has fun teaching Cross what he can do with his ecto magic, sometimes Error ending up joining in on the fun along with Sans.

Error enjoys having Sans listen to him when he talks about magic, because the other gives good insights, and also sometimes makes comparisons to some spells by talking about his own world. He finds the idea of a world where magic is scarce fascinating, and finds that living beings can still last even if they can't use magic at all fascinating as well.

Also, being a Witch is kind of lonely. He likes to do experimental things when it comes to ecto magic. Lust had no idea how flexible one could get until Error joined the party. Lust and Error get along juuuust fine.

Error finds Cross as endearing as a puppy is, especially when he gets jealous and just silently demands Sans's attention. Adorable.

One time Lust and Error them all clearly being wives to Sans, when Cross says "Well, I'm the first wife." and just proceeds to go and cuddle with Sans.

Error & Lust: _he's adorable when he's smug about something._

\----------------

Lust does have a disguise, an illusion pendant Sans played around with, overwriting and making it really powerful to the point Lust doesn't get distinguished and protected by all harm, magical, mental or physical.

The Hitman I'm thinking Epic.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

OOOOOOOHHHHHH SNAP

Wanna make him an enslaved Bonded too? ANGST AND FOUND KINSHIP TROPE FOR CROSS

I kinda want that comedic moment where Death is just lodging around a local bar the four of them get into, and is like “heyyyyyy u rlly made a place for yourself, huh?” to sans

And Error is like, “wait, u know this dipshit?”

Sans, turns to Error: “I could say the same for you??”

Death: “hey there brother in law~”

Geno is a witch too, but was tampering with some shady territory of magic that sorta sends him to limbo. Was force to travel the plane without invisible to the mortal eye until he came across Reaper, who was charmed by Geno’s tenacity (and cute lil face), manages to pull him out in exchange for a deal

~~~~

Lust and Error just giving tips to the puppy to have some spicy fun

Error knows so many potions that suits each and everyone of their needs

Lust: mmmm would it be weird if I wanted four arms or make a clone of myself, Error? Twice the much fun as they say

Error, immediate gets up and starts taking our recipe books, looking at the demon with a deadpan gaze: u sexy frilly ball of a purple pudding YOU ASK TOO LITTLE OF ME!

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yas. Epic actively, under orders, ensures that Sans nor Error can reach him with their powers, combatting them with Void Magic, a type of magic that is rare, and even Error is surprised when Epic uses it.

Just when it looks like they wear him out, one of the runes on his collar activate, and Shattered's magic immediately takes over his body, forcing out all the magic he doesn't have. It's torture. It's pain. He can't fight it no matter how damn tired it makes him.

Cross, fueled with determination and anger, charges at Epic, this time with the powerful magic of Sans supporting him thoroughly. Lust is busy dealing with the other attackers that came along with Epic. Error is making sure that Epic will be contained.

The battle ends with Cross standing over Epic, who whispers to kill him. He's broken. He's done. He's so tired.

Instead, Cross slams his sword down to break off the others collar, still running on Sans's magic.

Epic proceeds to pass out upon seeing the sword come down, with the belief that he's finally dead.

Instead, he wakes up in a bed in Sans's lap, who is concentrated on healing his corruption damaged body. It just so happens that it required having Epic on his lap.

Epic: ....Am I dead?

Sans: Nope.

Epic: .......it's warm...*falls back asleep*

\--------------

AAAA yes Reaper being a lil shit. Sans just casually talking to deities while Cross and Lust silently worry.

\--------------

That's the gist of Lust and Error's relationship. Sans or Cross are the test tasters for their shenanigans. ;)

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

*crais hard*  
Omg that’s beautiful aaaaaaaaaaaaaa baby boissssssss

Epic is sticking around Sans first, cuz he was a little shy around Cross what with the whole “Pls Kill Me” thing, and the whole “I’m suppose to capture u or else I’ll die” shindig

But they’ll bond over time

Lust can sense Epic’s fear of making them hurt him and desire to escape-should he escape? Lust will do his part to make himself unthreatening and not approach Epic too much in those times of uncertainty

He knows a caged animal when he see one

And Lust would kindly have Epic help them around the house, slowly making him feel included and not feel like a waste of space(which he absolutely is not)

Error would switch between taking care of Epic with Sans during the first two weeks or so and looking into Epic’s type of magic, something about it, rings....familiar

It hit him.

It was the type of magic his brother was studying on before he got pulled into limbo

(I have yet to read Epictale so I’m just winging it with void magic here XD)

A dark, ancient source of power, where beasts and beings of ungodly powers linger. Those who can wield it are rare, and many barely survive birth should they be born with the Gift. Those unfortunate ones who do, often catches the eye of the wrong crowd

Geno was only tinkering with a teensy specimen of it in which he found at some abandoned ruins and it got himself torn away from the mortal plane to exist as a half ghoul in between the plane of existence, not dead but not alive either

And he’s seen things in there, and learn a lot. But most importantly, it’s not something to play around with

Not to mention, he also brought back an extra passenger at some point during his journey. It being Fresh.  
Currently working under Geno’s wing.

Error would called in Geno’s help when they’re learning of Epic’s previous whereabouts

………………….

I kinda want the whole team to venture into Chronicle’s library tho at some point

The hidden archives that keeps records of almost everything, probs could hold the answer some mission that the gang is on at the moment.

Maybe they can use a cheat card to get in, it being Reaper (lolllls)

Or better yet, Ink finally pops up and brings them there :D

………………….

Elsewhere, the incident where a sudden bursts of powerful magic, most importantly void magic, catches some individuals’ attention  
Both good and others with questionable intentions

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic has a condition that is caused by the void magic.

He can't sleep. He has never slept actually. Sans and the others were worried about this when Epic explained it as normal.

"Besides whenever I close this eye socket..." he gets pulled into other worldly nightmares.

Error checks on that... after cornering Epic quickly and making him look at it.

By the end of it Error has fixed some of the connection the magic itself was having to Epic's thinking, basically doing some advanced neuron stuff... He gets Sans to help him when it's clear Epic wouldn't let Error in.

Sans wonders what his life has come to. He's practically doing the equivalent of a brain surgery, with Error instructing him on where to channel his energy here and there. Epic occasionally shakes in Sans's lap, lets out whimpers, and at some point goes into sub space by the time Sans is done with him.

"Pfft, you overwhelmed him~" Error says when Epic just looks at Sans with blown eye lights, nuzzling into a guilty and flustered Sans's hands while purring, limbs absolutely limp and expression dopey, like he's on the verge of sleeping. "I didn't mean to..." Sans tells Error with a huff.

He doesn't take advantage of Epic in this state, and instead tucks him in, sleeping with him when Epic clings on.

Cross joins in as well, and after determining that Epic possibly won't mind when he wakes up, sandwiches Sans from the other side on the bed, ensuring that Epic won't feel trapped and has a window to escape if he feels like that.

Epic is extremely flustered when he wakes up, trying to apologize, with no one having it. Lust ends up having to explain subspaces to Epic.

Epic, unlike Cross, had been solely used as a weapon. He has zero idea how ecto biology works. Cross decides to show him by helping him form a tongue first... which leads to a make out session with the purpose of helping Epic discover in what ways he could use it. Sans is there to supervise... and joins in with a tongue of his own when Epic gives him a look that's burning with want. He kisses Epic.

Then he gets into a make out session with Epic's pussy by making him sit on his face. The magic had snapped into a form, and Epic was surprised of something forming down there.

Cross sits on Sans's ribs and lets Epic cling to him and hide his face in the crook of Cross's neck with a loud keen, nearly sobbing from the pleasure. Cross gently pets his skull while Epic rocks his hip against Sans's mouth, clinging to Cross like a lifeline when his first orgasm hits and Sans pulls his tongue out, slowly flattening his tongue against the slit and drinking in the rest of the juices, before lifting Epic by the hips to get out, Cross moving to let him do so, and Epic's magic dissipates, leaving him a twitching mess against Cross.

Then he paws at Cross's hips looking up at him with blown eye lights as Sans goes to get a washcloth. Cross has formed his own cunt during the duration of all this.

"You don't have to-" Cross says when he realizes what Epic is asking. "I-I want to..." Epic murmurs, hands still on Cross's hips. Cross sighs, before guiding Epic's hands lower, to the lips of his cunt.

By the time Sans comes back, Cross is murmuring praises and instructions while rocking against the moving phalanges of Epic, moaning.

They get done after Cross hits his first orgasm and cuddle together.

Later on Cross also teaches Epic how to give Sans a blow job, with Lust joining in on the fun afterwards. Error joins in on the fun, mock frowning at them for making him feel left out.

Then Error shows his party trick of having five tongues. Epic looks amazed in such a child like way that it just makes Error want to use his tongues on him. For another time when verbal consent through clear communication of understanding can be given. Error isn't the type to have someone do something without understanding what they're doing is.

\----------------------------------------------------------

They get in when Error ends up having to do something for Ink. Error knows of Chronicle's Library, but hasn't been there for a while now.

Ink: I will let you in if you make me laugh~

Error: Ah I see. Everyone?

The other four: ???

Error: Get out.

So they wait outside and all get startled when Ink's laughter suddenly booms from inside, almost shaking the entire building.

Ink: Okay okay~ That was a good one, you get to enter Chronicle's Library.

What did Error do? Who knows. He's embarrassed about it though and will not say anything.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Ookedokekcemokdwoksjjw I luv this!!!

Lust: if u rlly wanna rile Sansy up I can show u a few....tricks too, Epic~

Epic, blushing: uh...I-I‘m uh...

The demon shuffled closer with a giggle, molten orbs of lilac eying their lovable little companion. He settled himself before the blushing other, feeling up his own pearlescent bones between dainty fingers, enticing Epic throughly, the latter couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

Lust: Just. Like. So~ *summons a pair of lascivious looking boobs*

Epic: *absolutely entranced, amazed with stars eyelights and a full on blush*

The door opens to the two’s shared room of business.

Error: Hehheh.....that’s the best u can do? Please. Look epic, u want some tips? I gotcha covered.

Magic instantly began to pool down Epic’s pelvis at the sight of not one, but five deeper tongues looking out from the witch’s maw. And by glancing down, there’s no mistaken the sudden tight stretch on Error’s tank, to voluptuous mounds lobbing against the black cotton

Lust: *chuckles* competitive, are we?

Epic left with many newfound knowledge that day, along with a fucked out mind and slick filled holes.

It’s just, the whole gang teaches bebby Epic the world of sex and uncouthly desires~

…………………..

What did u do error? WHAT DID U DO—

ahem....

Also, I feel that it’s after venturing to Chronicle’s library that Error get the means to do mind surgery for Epic, just trying to workout the timeline a bit here XD

Chronicle, upon seeing this exotic dynamic of party members, one of them a renown witch and another a one in a thousand void magic vessel, this is gonna be one heck of a checkout

Not to mention fucking Ink is with them, it means that this group is exceptionally fate worthy and significant in the flow of events

I’m assuming Chronicle had reservations at first, he’s only suppose to be the keeper of the archived data and protect it, definitely not giving it away when he pleases, interfering with the cycle is a nono

So......the boi needs convincing perhaps? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Hue hue

Go work your otherworldly charm sans

…………………...

Mmmmmm we need some threats here, would Shattered be looking for Epic? I thought probably so. An excellent war machine AND a void touched wielder? Should merit quite a lot

I had a thought of him working with NM to get both their pups back, but is that a little....far fetched

Nightmare would peg Cross as being dead for all he knows. Unless.... he had his trusted right hand to scout things out for him

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

If Cross is the puppy, Epic is the kitten of the group.

Sans also can make boobs, but is kind of flat chested compared to the rest of the group. He doesn't care about this though. Especially not when Error decided to tease his smaller mounds.

Lust has the biggest boobs among the group if they all let their ecto form naturally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans convinces him with otherworldly knowledge first.

Ultimate weapon against nerds that like to store information.

**Nerd Talk**

And then takes things up a bit further to show Chronicle a good time when that doesn't seem entirely enough.

The Fantasy world never knew dildos were a thing. Sans may or may not get that mass produced for nobles or something.

By the time Sans is done with Chronicle, Chronicle is a twitching mess, and has a lot more information than he had before.

Error: Holy shit your world is that deprived?

Sans: You telling me you didn't want one of these back in the forest?

Error: .....Point.

Lust: It can't feed me though. Would be like food with empty calories for a succubus.

Lust: ....

Lust: I want to try these small bullets out on Epic.

Epic: !!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shattered is a lot more possessive of what belongs to him than Nightmare is. He makes thorough use of what he decides belongs to him. Recycling and all.

So he definitely would want the pups back, alive or not.

Unlike Nightmare instead of keeping a close loyal group, he tends to possesses people through dreams of pleasant past memories. Or raise his own servants himself, ensuring that they will be bought up in a brainwashed environment...and he tends to make them all fight each other when a certain age is reached, to determine who can endure the corruption.

Epic was raised by Shattered, basically.

For example, if he were to use his powers on Sans, he would be stuck in a memory of the life he had before. He would have to confront the fact that he's truly dead in that other world, and that his brother has most likely forgotten his existence.

Acceptance.

And then extreme amounts of spite because dammit Cross and Epic aren't going to be taken by this fucker.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Lmaooooooo

Oof just, Chronicle pressed against one of the library desks while Sans has fun ‘convincing’ him

I’m just imagining Chronicle clinging onto Sans while his regal like robe was spread wide on the table, pussy filled and tortured by the foreign device pushing up against all the good spots inside him

Lust on the other side of the library can feel their lovemaking loud and clear, trying rlly hard to keep his hands to himself.

Error notices this, smirks, and leads the succubus away from Cross and Epic, who were at the moment looking thru some books with Ink lodging in midair to one side, distracted by his sketching.

“What’s wrong, hungry again?” Error brought them into a dim lit section, caging Lust against one of the ornate shelves.

“Mmmh...I can feel them as if they are right beside us. I bet u can feel it too.”

“Pffft, u could say I’ve envision things turning out this way at some point”

Lust shivers with a soft gasp. “Ooh....Sans is doing a rlly good job...”

………………….

Oooooo coolios! I love this concept aaaaaaaaa

Sans be bottle spraying the two hoes away from his mates, BEGONE THOTS

When Sans is knocked out cold in memory land, Cross picks him out and they all scatter, Lust with Epic while Error stayed back to hold back the attackers, placing many traps and hurdles to slow down their pursue

Cross is sweating, panting hard while he runs. As much as he fears himself getting caught, he cares about Sans first. As the other laid unconscious in his arm, he’ll make sure nothing happens to the person who showed him such kindness in his life.

They would’ve make it, if it wasn’t for Shattered himself gaining on their heels.

Tho putting up a good fight, Shattered got them. Error halfway intercepts and manages to bring Sans away, but Cross was taken.

The witch and his ward ended up finding Epic dazed out in a dug out divot, Lust’s scent wafting around his body, their purple demon instead nowhere to be seen.

Lust was taken too

Lust disguised himself as Epic after (reluctantly) charming Epic into a docile sub-space and hid him. Using his scent to keep them off Epic’s tail, he pretended to run and get caught to throw the pursuers off their trail.

He has the protection necklace, charmed to stay hidden and invisible. He’ll find a way at the villain’s base to escape ltr, hoping the others made it out safe.

That is until Lust realizes Cross was taken with him too.

Change of plans

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Lust grinds himself against Error, having already formed a pussy, and his breasts. "Hnngh...so... are you going to put this private space to good use?"

\------------

Meanwhile, Sans speaks to Chronicle calm grin in his voice "You know, I can introduce you to more of these" he makes the motion of slowly pulling out the vibrating appendage that had bumps all over it, brushing against Chronicle's clit with each push and pull, and Chronicle keens, hazy eyelights fixed on Sans "If you can form something else for me down here."

It was an offer.

Chronicle was sure that this other worlder can be considered a Demon Lord, where it not for the fact that evidence proves otherwise.

Chronicle concentrates, even as he shivers and moans at the way the 'toy' massages his depths, (and its unreal how a non sentient object can be so good), and he manages to form a cock.

Which Sans almost immediately places a bullet on that just magically sticks on its own. "ooOOOoohhhh" Chronicle arches at the twin sensations, moaning loud enough that Cross and Epic jolt from where they're sitting with twin blushes. While Ink grins, doing a sketch of exactly what convincing method Sans was applying to Chronicle.

\-------------

Back to Lust and Error... Error had seized Lust by the hips with his hands, hiking him up as he lavished one of Lust's soft, perked tits with all five of his tongues, and grinding his cock into the purple pussy without fully pulling out.

Lust's walls clench down at Error upon hearing that noise.

\-------------

Afterwards Chronicle gives a small but thick notebook to Sans, telling him he can write in here about a book he may want, and Chronicle will teleport it to him.

\-------------

Sans brakes out of the memory scape violently, in a way that startles Shattered who is all the way at his headquarters.

Sans: I'm about to fuck shit up.

Sans has been unconsciously forming a bond with all his party members, causing him to be able to instinctively track down where exactly they all are. And it's with determined, cold calculation that he tells Error to tell Dream and Passive the coordinates of Shattered's location, before he teleports himself there.

Shatter: *chuckles* I'm in danger.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Sans ended up giving a few of his toys to Chronicle

When Sans gets back to the gang, carrying a passed out Chronicle, he gave them all a deadpan look and said

“I did what I had to do” XD

Mmmmmmm Ink would’ve quickly sketched down body profiles for each party member that day, for ‘reasons’  
Error definitely knows this but didn’t say aloud

Once in a while, he’ll do some posing sketch practice for fun ;3c

Pffffffttttttt, besides asking for books, Sans is gonna use that book to write nice little notes for Chronicle UwU  
And also to ask how’s Chronicle faring with his little ‘gifts’

…………………...

You’re in it for realz now Shattered! >:D

Not to mention the nasty surprise he gets when Lust reveals himself.

Before Sans’ eventually awakening, Shattered old boy was planning to really get himself acquainted back to his little pet~ He kept the little kitten in his own special room, the one where he’ll take his chosen few for the night

He didn’t expect to see a purple succubus instead in Epic’s stead.

Lust wearily dodged Shattered’s flurry of enraged attacks, the cuffs on his limbs before already long broken with the boost of magic from Sans’ necklace, nullifying the Bonding spell for Lust to break free

With a few clever maneuvers, Lust manages to escape the room and took on a disguise to go find Cross

Meanwhile, Cross foggily wakes up in a large bed, his neck and ankles collared by thick cuffs with familiar runes etched onto them. A face came into view, one that haunts him with guilt and regret

“You left me, and now you’re back.” Killer says, lidded sockets dripping with hate.

“Is this your way of saying sorry?”

…………………..

Nightmare bought Cross at a pretty young age, around 10-12 or so. It was then Cross met another skeleton around his age under Nightmare’s roof, another slave with eyes dripping with pitch black fluids from his sockets.

Killer was rescued by Nightmare when his village burned down in a raid, and in doing so thought that he owed his life to Night for that day.

The two would find themselves secretly finding time to meet each other, trade glances during training and work. On better nights, they would sneakily huddle together in their beds. While on bleaker days, they’d lick each other wounds from Night’s torment.

There were times where Cross would try to convince Killer to run with him, they’ll find a way out of here. Killer was always reluctant, feeling that he owed it to Nightmare for his life.

He’s hurting you, Cross says

If he catches u, he’ll kill you, Killer retorted.

It’s gotten worse, especially when Night catches wind of them finding solace in one another, that just won’t do would it?

Nightmare revealed that he’s aware of their supposed relationship by collaring Cross and Bonded with him. While Cross laid there writhing in agony, Killer could only watched in silence, Nightmare’s hand heavy on his shoulder.

From then on they become tense, Cross bitter resentment for Killer’s fear but also understanding why he’s that way. The two of them drifted apart.

The mission Cross got sent on was the last draw for Killer, prompting him to sneak out himself in horror and fear that he wouldn’t make it in time to save Cross

Only to find no one there, but the scarce trace of Cross’ magic lingering with another's in an empty clearing, the shackles broken in pieces on the ground

(am dropping in some KillerCross angst aye)

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross speaks then, bitterly, face showing all his resentment put together into one. "How was it?" he asks, and when Killer tilts his head "How was it watching Nightmare take me almost every night?" and he says it with a sneer, watching Killer flinch momentarily.

"If I could right now, I would crack Shattered's skull open, and break Nightmare's spine for making you think I'm apologizing for anything."

"Don't pretend you would do any better." he spat.

He was angry now, and frustrated with himself because he was away from Sans and the others. All because he underestimated the enemy.

"....I see. So just because you broke free once you think you're some hot shit now."

Suddenly, his head was slammed back onto the bed, and Killer was straddling him.

" _I will make you regret ever leaving._ " Killer says, a growl in his voice.

Cross growled back in hate as the runes burned bright. "Knew you wouldn't be above this-GAH!" shit. He'd forgotten how much those cuffs can hurt. The familiar pain brings back unpleasant memories.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

The feeling of unwanted hands roving over his bones made Cross clench his eyes shut while he struggled against his cuffs, once again crying out as another painful heat jolt through his body. “Killer stop this-AH!”

A hand stroke his exposed spine underneath Cross’ tank top, with his coat previously removed before his awakening. Killer glared down with a hateful sneer, his hands continued their course downwards to tease at the gathering magic below, prompted by the magic secreted from the runes.

“Did your new master played with you too?” A sensual grind sent rivulets of sweat down Cross’ skull, his hands shivering as he tried to call upon Sans’ reserves.

“Did they pleasure you to make you stay? Huh? Did he fucked you so good that you’re convinced he could promise you anything that you could ever wanted? Better than what you had while being us?”

Cross paused in his struggling when plops of wetness met his cheeks. Opening his sockets, he saw the despair ridden face of his former best friend, lover and family, drops of red mixing with black as they swirled down in angry streaks.

“I came to save you that day, the day of your mission you absolute FUCKER!” Killer screamed as a fresh new gush of tears shrivelled down. He hunched into himself, angry sobs wracking his body.

“Did you ever think of coming back? To come back for me?” He whispered, before chuckled brokenly. “H-Has the very thought of me ever crossed your mind since? Have you moved on from me already, Crossy....?”

(We need to save this babey somehow boiiii)

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

"...I wish I fucking had." Cross whispers, the runes not letting him lie.

_Sans, please._

\---------

Sans felt pissed off beyond reason as he stood in front of the gates that led to Shattered's domain.

He summons a dragon, and shatters the gates apart, rocking the entirety of the grounds.

\---------

Shattered flinches at the feeling of a powerhouse suddenly entering his domain, making him snap his skull in the side he can feel the large amount of protective anger oozing off from.

Impossible.

What the fuck?

He derails his search for the succubus, and determines that meeting the clearly powerful intruder head on is his only option.

Shit.

There was an army coming here. Army of those twins. How the hell did they find his domain??

\---------

Killer jolts, the feeling of protective bloodlust thick across the air and turns wide eye sockets towards where he can sense it's coming from.

Cross speaks, tone soft, knowing and impossibly fond in a way Killer never heard before "The only way you probably won't die right now is if I vouch for you." then he tilts his head to the side. "He was powerful enough to overcome Nightmare's magic. Then he broke the chains, gave me freedom, gave me options I never had before."

"I chose to stay with him because he is powerful enough not to take away my freedom."

The dragons roar echoes through the entire castle, and searching, protective, caring potent anger thickens as Sans draw closer.

\---------

Lust feels beyond happy, and like he can cry tears of joy. Sansy came for them. He never doubted he would, the idiot was stubborn enough.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Wooooooooooo  
Sans bringing in the big guns while he flexes the power of love and justice! XD

............

“But first things first, gotta find Cross.” Lust thought whilst drop kicking a running guard on his way. He sends a soothing pulse to Sans thru their link, telling him he’s okay for now.

…………

Dream and Passive used to train with Shattered and Nightmare as a party. I’m trying to think of a reason why they fell apart. Maybe a curse that befell on the latter two somewhere on their journey? Or that Shatter teamed up with Night to work on darker sources of magic, that went against what the four of them were working towards for.

.........

Killer stares down at Cross, taking in the other’s blissful face as Cross recollects the kindness he’s shown being with sans

Can this person really set them free....?

Before he could ponder further, the door bursts of its hinges, its edges singed with lilac scorch marks. Is...is the a succubus??!

“Found ya Cro-ooaaAAH! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!!!”

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Lust has no love for dub-con and non-con. Lust attacks Killer, throwing him to the side, hard, then makes the decision to take the necklace off long enough to put it on Cross, and break the shackles.

Almost immediately they both get out of the cell, with Killer hot on their trails while Lust flaps his wings as hard as he can searching for the exit together with Cross.

\----------------

"Came to steal what's mine?" Shattered hisses, summoning the undead.

Sans looks down at him, not from on top of his dragon, but simply from where he's floating. He looks down at him, tilting his head like Shattered's some fascinating and disgusting bug.

"Stealing is done with objects. Last time I checked, Cross and Epic are people with their own consciousness and choices."

"I'm giving them back their freedom."

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

(damn STRAIGHT he doesn’t)

Killer’s soul beat with worry and noNoNO-He couldn’t let Cross get away again. He grits his teeth and summons a few glowing knives, one by one they aimed at the gliding pair and shoot, trying to throw the demon off its current path.

Haphazardly clutched in Lust’s arms, Cross is momentarily overwhelmed. Things have taken such a drastic turn, oh stars. Killer! He cranes his skull back to see the tearful face of the running huntsman, sockets wide and frantic on their chase.

_No, not this time!_

“Lust! Lust, wait!” Cross called out. “Set me down, we can’t leave him!”

..................

Shattered glowered at Sans’ words. A spark of purple and gold from the corner of his eye made him jut a tentacle out to his side, just in time to block a incoming strike from Passive’s blade.

“Better watch your back.” Not a second later, Shattered had to parry another blow from Dream, the second twin brandishing one of his dual swords with prosper.

The fight has begun

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

"He tried to rape you-" there is a familiar burn in his eyes that Cross can symphatize with. He has no doubts that what he saw just now

"PLEASE! There is a lot more going on!"

Lust looks back momentarily to Killer, to the cuffs, thinks on Sans who is just outside, possibly with backup.

"Ok. I've got a plan..." then he raises his voice "HEY FUCKER!"

Killer jerks standing up, growling.

"I'm way faster than your knives" casually dodges as he says this "Ya better catch us if you can loser!"

Then he tauntingly flaps his wings, shooting Killer a smug look, then takes off.

Killer freezes for a moment, then with bursting white hot anger starts to give chase to them.

"What are you doing-"

"Imma lead him to Sansy~" Lust sing sangs.

\------------

Sans shouts "I'm landing you my dragon in case you need him!" then takes off in the direction of Shattered's palace. He was coming for them.

Shattered hisses in anger as he's blocked by both twins. Dammit, he can't fight against the both of them at the same time!

Shit shit shit- he stabs the ground with two of his tentacles, causing a large earthquake and the grounds itself to morph, nearly causing Passive to get impaled on one of the tentacles before Dream jumps and catches him, slashing a big chunk of earth that tries to block them from escape, and crush them.

"Are you alright brother?"

"I'm good." Passive says, steadying his blade again.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Cross swallowed down his nerves, god he hoped Sans finds them soon.

........

Sans was throwing off guards and fighters left and right, his magic spreading out in waves to find the two he’s looking for.

A spectacle up front caught his attention, from afar he caught the voices of he’s been dying to hear, soul soaring when a familiar sight of Lust’s wings coming into view. And together with him was—

“Cross!”

........

(Oh fuck it’s my weakness, ‘fight scenes’) XD

The twins were relentless in their attacks, sending blows after one barrage to the next. Each of their respective troops were fending the other side on their own, littering the place with bloodshed and many downed soldier.

Sans’ dragon roared overhead, fending off soldiers who tried to mount it with powerful swipes of his tail.

“Getting rusty aren’t you, Dreamboat.” Shattered sneered at the golden twin, both of them scathed with bleeding cuts and dents in their armor.

“I could say the same for you.” Dream panted out, ducking from a tentacle stab. It gave Passive an opening to use his brother as a step stool, leap frogging off his twin to barreled towards Shattered with his scimitar drawn back.

“For old times sake, bird boy!”

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sans wastes absolutely no times shielding all three of them in a barrier to get a moment to check if they're injured before he releases high levels of killing intent that just breaks through Shattered's possession over his troops within the area... and nearly knocks Killer out in shock.

Suddenly, all he can think of is animalistic survival instincts. Suddenly, he feels like he might die right then and there...

He doesn't want that.

Not when he doesn't understand why Cross betrayed him for Sans.

Not when he doesn't understand the power Sans has.

He doesn't want to die.

Cross whispers "Please don't kill him.."

"He is someone important to you then?" Sans asks, without looking away from Killer.

"Yes."

So Sans walks over, grabs Killer's collar, and overwhelms Nightmare's intent with his own.

Error can break them later.

\---------------

Nightmare, meanwhile, snaps his eyes open and growls.

"Boys!... We're going to Shattered's domain."

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

(Oh fuck it’s going DOWN)

With Dust, Horror and a Dreamswap Ink, the dragon is taken down, Nightmare joining the fray and pushed back Dream and Passive’s advances

Their fight was brutal, with Nightmare and Shattered together the twins were outmatched, the two villain’s magic ruthless and swift, cornering Dream and Passive to fight back to back to parry off the oncoming attacks

Just when things were looking grim, the ground in the middle of the room burst open, strings shot thru in thick weaving knots, spiraling up into a tall tree, it’s ends blooming down in dangling wisps, which immediately began twining around Shattered and Nightmare’s armies.

From the centre of the tree’s, a lone figure emerged from its trunk, parting away the strands of glowing fiber.

Error stood alone, looking down with a smile full of malice, promising a ground shaking battle ahead.

“Party time bitches.”

(Error probs dropped Epic of at either Geno’s or Chronicle’s place, the former still recovering from Lust’s temporary charm)

..........

Sans tries his best to ignore Killer constant struggling, who was panicking like a scared, cornered animal.

The burst of magic which overwrote Nightmare’s sent a cool pulse from within Killer’s soul, making him sucked in a shocked gasp at the sudden change. It had him going limp in Sans’ hold, weakly pawing at the latter’s hold with soft, pathetic whimpers.

Cross came forward and offered to take Killer into his arms, though not before giving a quick, thankful hug to Sans, grateful for coming for them.

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

" _ **You**_ "

"Yes. Me." Error wastes no time making the entire area his hunting ground, aka, weaving his entire web.

Sans joins the fray after giving Killer to Cross with the request to hide and stay out of harm's way in a way not even Nightmare will find him, even giving a bit of his own magic to assist in the process. Lust has a lot of energy to burn through.

Sans takes one look at the bored looking Dust, Horror, and DS!Ink, then is suddenly behind them, bashing Dust and Horror's head together with all the anger he has, making their heads crack.

Error laughs, practically dancing among his strings as he destroys whatever Nightmare and Shattered decide to throw at him. He's feeling manic and free in a way he hasn't been for a while, and has immense fun playing them like his puppets. It reminds him of the good old days when he reigned over the battlefield in the world wide war this world had.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Spdkjxjcjkdkfososk a big war aaaaaaaaa??!? Never expect to take it this far but okay let’s go >:3

What would the ppl be fighting for? Some kinda deal gone wrong with a cult worshiping the wrong god? In which they have to fight a cosmic entity. Or something to do with void magic, that cause all void magic users to be so scarce and sorta frowned down upon

................

Lust went and took care of ds!ink, let’s call him Ichor, while Passive and Dream gave it all they got with the fight seeming to be on their side now with Error’s and Sans’ hand in battle.

Now bleeding teal marrow all over, Nightmare sent his tendrils to gather up his team, snagging Shattered’s collar in one hand before porting all of them away in a large puddle of ooze.

But not this time! Dream combined his swords into a bow, using one of Error’s never ending strings from the tree, he nocked back an arrow with one tread tied to the end of it. The arrow dove into the portal.

Dream and Passive worked together to yanked the line back, and with it came a wet splotch as their prize was fished out of the portal.

Shattered was finally caught.

..........

Meanwhile, Cross either brought an out cold Killer to their home or Error’s cottage (the witch give them little porting charms should they need it) to hide out for a bit

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Shattered and Nightmare are the equivalent of demon lords but not quite. They came to being through Passive and Dream a long time ago, when both Passive and Dream worked together to fight a demon lord but then got cursed.

They tried to get rid of the curse, but only managed to manifest their curses into two respective beings.

Shattered and Nightmare.

The two cause mayhem, massacre, things that make Passive cry in his sleep, and things that make Dream too twitchy to sleep, and overwork instead. Neither of them could stop them.

Dream and Passive have been searching for them for a long time, because they want to take proper responsibility.

\-------------

Shattered hisses as he feels the tug pull him back... then panics as Nightmare lets go with a scowl. "You bastard." he growls and Nightmare answers "You're of no use to me like this. I've been managing fine without you anyway."

That was all Shattered was to Nightmare. A pawn.

Well, Shattered can't deny he thought of Nightmare as the same.

Meanwhile, Lust has managed to enthrall Ichor almost too easily... and finds Ichor's pliant form beneath him adorable enough he wants to keep him. Especially when Ichor looks confused and in a daze.

Sans turned Dust and Horror to his side while they are unconscious, and then comes down to help Passive and Dream fish out Shattered.

\-------------

He brings them to Error's cottage because he doesn't want to accidentally lead Nightmare to the base if he can help it.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

(Ooohhhhh that sounds super cool!)

(Wooooooo Dust, Horror and Ichor acquired!)

....................

Killer woke up to feeling warm, as if he’s being swaddled in a cozy summer blanket, it was an honest to stars feeling that made him want to go back to sleep again. It unfortunately didn’t last long tho, when the memories of what transpired came crashing back like a pile of bricks.

Jolting up with a start, Killer ruffled the soft duvets he was covered in. The bedroom was not his, and definitely not Nightmare’s (and thank god for that) but it didn’t quell his rising need to escape.

Something beside him stopped him short however. His soul leaped at the sight of Cross sitting next to his bed, the other slouched forward onto the mattress, fast asleep.

.............

Sans wasn’t with the others at the moment, not until this bastard is taken care of.

He followed the twins as they took Shattered underneath their watch, the former keeping a straggling hold on Shattered’s form with his magic to prevent any attempt at escaping.

..............

Error and Epic tended to Horror and Dust, the two huddling against each other for comfort, not responding all too much to Error’s effort.

Lust instead paraded Ichor around the kitchen, finding the other’s silent compliancy disturbing a bit but that didn’t stop the demon from having Ichor help around the kitchen. The latter was very skilled at peeling.

Ichor is conditioned to only absorb Nightmare’s aura to feel and emote. Now with him being away from the one familiar constant ever since he lost his memory, Ichor is left a hollowed shell sorta.

They eventually need Sans to coax him out of his conditioned state.

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sans, slowly but surely, is feeling like a pokemon collector. But, unlike pokemons his companions are free to leave whenever they want to, and they're not pets in anyway.

\-----------

Killer at first doesn't do anything outside of Sans's orders and is completely unsure of his place. Lust immediately sets him straight the moment he gets the chance to do so, and just lectures him on explicit consent, what he did was wrong and why it was wrong, and that if Lust sees shit like that from any of them ever again he's going to pummel them to the ground.

\-----------

Dust and Horror almost immediately seek their places in this new group. Dust is a medium, someone who can see and hear ghosts, while Horror comes from a tribe that lived in the mountains.

Horror is pretty big, and has beast like traits. to him, like tusks and stuff. Horror was banished from his tribe due to being the runt, and due to losing in a duel against another warrior in that tribe. He found Dust, a medium that was chained to a tree and was left behind to get eaten by the beasts of the mountain.

Horror saved Dust and they had been both leaving together, Dust finding where all the good food is and Horror hunting them.

Nightmare found them like that and took them in.

Dust shows his capabilities to Sans by making Error teleport an object to a random location, and then marking the location of the object on the map. Error tests Dust's ability get information from ghosts a lot of times, curious on the limits.

Sans praises Dust for his abilities, really finding it interesting and he was wondering if ghosts were a thing and Dust preens and blushes at the praise.

Both Dust and Horror like Sans's headpats.

\-----------

Sans at first tries helping Ichor out by taking him to various places, and getting Ichor to see some social interaction, and to get Ichor to try and socially interact with people. This helps a little bit. Sans doesn't bed any of the four until Ichor actively seeks him out and just...pleads.

Sans doesn't use Ichor like Ichor wants him to. Instead, he lets Ichor use his tongue and phalanges instead...

Ooooh I'm just imagining Sans patting Ichor on the head while the other buries his face between Sans's small ecto breasts, whining while Sans guides the cock he makes to his own cunt, letting Ichor take his time thrusting into Sans, Sans stroking his spine and moaning in the bed, his legs splayed open to give Ichor escape anytime he wants.

Ichor then sucking on one of Sans's tits as he plunges in, and Sans has to keep himself in control not to ride the other, his walls spasming invitingly.

He lets Ichor have control, lets Ichor set a pace for himself and just comforts him with praising moans and sighs.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Killer would often test his boundaries a lot, he’s basically a grouchy house cat right now. When he learns that Sans expect nothing from him in return, we would annoy him the most to no ends. Because a guy like that can’t be this lenient, this kind. Impossible.

First he owes NM for taking him in and now Sans for setting him free? Years of living under NM’s crushing thumb and Cross’ escape made him believe nothing in this world is gonna work out the way he wanted.

He ignores Cross’ words to take it easy but only pulls pranks and little japes onto Sans more. Part of him is angry at this unfamiliarity, and just maybe, a small part deep inside is scared, and refuses to believe Sans’ good nature and of his current predicament that Sans has given to him.

One day, when Lust isn’t around atm, he pounced on Sans like a puma. This time to his surprise, Sans fought back. With a swift dodge from his attack, Sans turn his feet around quick as lightning and tripped Killer off guard, standing over Killer’s prone form from above

 _This is it, fucker’s gonna show his true colors like the sick lying bastard he is._ Killer thought, fear and grim acceptance creeping in as he watched Sans bend down to kneel with his knees situated to the sides of Killer’s hips, torso leaning forward. Shutting his sockets, Killer prepared for the worst.

Nothing of that sort came.

Instead, Killer could only watch dumbly as Sans put his hands under Killer’s armpits and scooped the former up like he weighted nothing at all. Sans carried Killer over to the couch, grabbing a set of fluffy blankets to wrap Killer up in a nice, cozy bundle.

Sans’ thumb came to swipe under Killer’s sockets, it was then Killer realised he had started to cry.

“You don’t have to do this, Killer. I wouldn’t never hurt you. Never.”

A tiny part of Killer felt the need to believe him.

....It’s a start

...............

Dust and Horror are cool as heck!

Once things have calm down enough, Sans will work with Error and Dust to try to find where NM is.

Once Lust showed Horror the ropes, the big boi is gonna have so much fun with the kitchen. The thrill of hunting his prey, coming back with a heart full bounty of his day’s catch just to prepare good food for his pack, it fills him with joy.

The first few attempts were pretty bloody, but with Lust’s guidance and Ichor playing kitchen hand, a feast is sure to bless the gang’s table every night.

..............

Oooooh spicy times yes pls

A soft and meek top Ichor is wonderful UwU

Lust will be the second person Ichor quietly seeks out, to which the former beams and leads Ichor away with a soft kiss to his head.

Just.....Ichor pleasuring Sans, rocking into the other with needy whines while Lust fingers Ichor’s clenching hole from behind, floating above the mattress.

It lead to Ichor eating Sans out, moaning wantonly into the slick filled mound from Lust sucking his summoned cock, the dual sensations making Ichor’s toes clenched and eyelights rolling in bliss.

...........BRUH

HEAT WOULD BE COMPLETELY CRAZY WITH THEM ALL MANNNNNN XD

..............

Mmmmmm Sans would use his power to transform Shattered to a smaller, more harmless extension of his former self, constantly bounded to Dream’s side.

From now on, the co-leader of the ministry would be be seen walking down the hallways with his brother, an angry looking griffin perched on one side of the golden twin’s shoulder.

His body is kept under the close watch of Reaper, only able to come back once a month or so. Reaper was miffed that the souls of the dead were always being called back to the mortal plane throughout the years, that causes so much paperwork!

Now that he has the fucker who was mostly responsible for it, he’ll be darned if the other doesn’t start paying back for what he caused.

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The others are kind of miffed but understanding that Killer doesn't trust Sans, Sans keeps being patient, and at some point Killer just goes all tsundere.

Dream's sadistic side shows when it comes to Shattered. The first time Sans sees them after the battle Shattered calls Sans a bastard.

Almost immediately Dream grabs Shattered bodily and calmly squeezes him painfully while smiling politely to Sans. "Don't mind him. He's still learning to be grateful for the small things he has left."

Passive sweat drops at this side of his brothers, while Shattered squeaks out phrases like 'I'm gonna die I'm gonna die-!' in Dream's grip.

Sans honestly feels kind of sorry... only kind of though. Shattered deserves it after all. He shouldn't have touched his ma-partners like that.

Reaper gets more free time to spend with his partner now as well.

\-------------------

The first time Sans goes to heat in this other world he tries to deal with it himself... at first.

He had gone into heat before in his original world, so he knows the signs of an upcoming heat. He immediately organizes somethings in order to make sure that the party doesn't become vulnerable to attacks, putting up some safety measures and all, going so far as to making more of the pendant he had given to Lust, and then isolates himself. He doesn't want to maul someone in this state, or do something to someone without their consent.

He made sure to use his magic to block whatever scent he might get from the outside, and in his slowly building up heat addled mind, forgets to put the same magical block on the window of his room, and just quietly goes into heat with his eyes shut tight.

Error immediately figures it out first, informs the others of why Sans decided to isolate himself.

"Ok who wants to go help the idiot out- You newbies aren't allowed though." Error points his phalanges and narrows his eye sockets at Killer, Dust, Horror and Ichor. "As much as you don't seem the type... we can't really trust you to not take advantage of Sans in that state. Besides that, I don't think you could handle Sans either."

Ichor, Dust, Horror and Killer agree to that.

"Good...now, we should try and do a rotation thing first... the security measures were pretty much heightened before hand, so we should be safe from outside attacks(because holy hell Sans doesn't half ass this stuff) but..."

Lust speaks up then. "I get the feeling Sans's heat would be difficult to manage with just one partner though... and I get the feeling it might make us go into heat as well. I think Cross and I should go first, I can nullify the heat inducing effects at the very least."

Error and Epic decide to come in later after they're finished checking in on everything for their own peace of mind- like the preservation and security of potions, materials and such. If an intruder comes in, they definitely won't be able to touch those at the very least.

Error and Lust are low key suspicious of Killer messing with anything but keep that to themselves. In fighting isn't good in a party after all.

\----------------------------------

Sans was panting in his room, his magic throbbing around his pelvis, and his ribs, unformed. It hurts so bad, everything feels hot, but he keeps a tight grip on his pillow and does his best to not move an inch, afraid the heat will get worse with friction.

Before, when he had barely any magic reserves back in his world, Sans didn't have to worry too much about heats. It happened twice, and they were quick, and they weren't as intense as this one feels like now.

He gasps when he feels a familiar touch to his spine. "Nnn-" he shivers, feeling those fingers go lower as he pants.

"What were you thinking?" Lust murmurs, tips of his distals tracing the now sensitive and glowing ridges. The air around them smelled heavy of Sans's scent. Lust could dip his fingers in and make magic form... but he wanted consent first, as did Cross who was standing over besides him.

"D-Didn't w-wanna-" Sans hisses back arching as those petted his strangely sensitive spine "-h-hurt- any o-of you..."

Lust purrs at this "Oh Sansy~ You'd never hurt any of us~ I want to do so many things to you~" his hands go lower "As does Cross I'm pretty sure~ You look good like this..." He leans down and kisses Sans's rigid shoulder, and the other whines at this, finally breaking stopping his freezing and starting to move his hips towards Lust's fingers, his magic going out of his control and snapping to form both a cunt, a cock and asshole.

"Please..." he quietly whispers before he starts to beg louder "Please please please-"

His begging gets cut off with a loud cry when Cross dips down, and mouths at the side of Sans's length, delving his fingers into the sopping wet cunt.

Sans's sob of relief gets drown out by Lust kissing him on the mouth, delving his tongue, who rubs his fingers immediately against Sans's cunt, dipping in besides Cross, making Sans twitch, and breath heavier, roll his hips more as Lust backs his hand up to begin stretching the other hole of Sans.

He laments at not being able to form a cock due to his biology. He can only imagine how good the walls clamping down on his finger must feel around a thick length. He bets Error can do it, pleasure their little Sansy with his giant cock that's been inside Lust many times before. He thrusts his fingers fervently at the thought into the tighter little opening, drawing out moans and getting the pleasure of seeing Sans's eyelights flicker into hearts, no doubt overwhelmed by the sensation of having all three of his genitals stimulated. He looks down, and grins at seeing the other deep throating the blue length, eyelights hazy with clear lust and want for more of the taste he's getting.

 _So sweet~_ Inside and out Lust thinks, snaking a hand around Sans to clamp down on one of the formed, smaller breasts, rolling a nipple between his phalanges as Sans screams and shakily lets go of the pillow to put his hands on Cross, broken pleas, begging and praises as he simply paws at the first companions head, not pushing, pulling, but seemingly desperately yearning to let Cross know he's doing good. Lust buries his face against the others nape of the neck, sucking in all the thick scent of arousal threatening to overwhelm anyone else within the vicinity.

He puts a fourth phalange in, thrusting in roughly, and then spreading them inside, listening to the sweet pleasure filled screams.

_So sweet~_

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Dom Dream is awesome, you’re in for it now Shattered lmaooooo

...............

Sounds of the three’s lovemaking manage to travel all the way downstairs, leading the rest of the team to fiddle in their seats as the fresh new recruits all gain blushes on their faces. A particularly louder keen makes all of them jumped, followed by the incessant creaking of the bed with smaller, muffled moans, leaving nothing to the imagination of what vivid image it painted.

Killer growls lowly in in his seat, face flushed a hazy crimson. His phalanges grip tight around his curled up legs on the couch, trying to keep his panting to a minimum as his magic rolled and swirled in his pelvis.

With a frustrated cry, he went out the cottage, walking out to the backyard to blow of some steam. Damn it _DAMN IT!_ He feels his mind clouds and almost stumbled when he plopped down on a wooden bench, deciding to take care of this himself.

Back in the house, Ichor hides his face in his scarf, squirming in his seat. A nudge to his side makes him flinch, looking up, he saw the flushed heavy face of Dust, who’s looking at him with lidded sockets with his teeth slightly ajar.

Looking to Horror proves the same too, the gentle giant had a hand covering his teeth, body hunched into himself from being affected by Sans’ heat, and now probably Lust’s and Cross’ too.

Ichor whines lowly in his throat, going to squeeze Dust’s hand slightly. He meekly leans forward to the latter’s skull, softly meeting Dust’s teeth in a kiss. They’ll have to take care of themselves for now.

...................

(aaaaaaaaahhhhhh Sans went into sub heat that’s great!)

Sans lets out a guttural cry from his throat, sinking his distal into Lust’s shoulders, his dick twitching in time while his holes clench down in what was his uptenth orgasm of his heat. The demon who’s hips are bobbing up and down on his cock, croons appreciatively into the kiss he shared with Cross over Sans’ shoulder.

Pressed against the back of Sans, Cross thrusts and grinds into Sans’ summoned ass, his pace not firm and swift like Lust’s, but was strong and hits deep every time he plunges the purple length inside.

Meanwhile, buried deep into Sans’ pussy were slick covered fingers belonging to both moving parties. They prod and stretch against his insides to the point where he lost count to how many times he came or was come into. His voice became hoarse from screaming

A wanton cry slips from Sans’ parted teeth as he was subjected to the brutal ministration from both parties. His face is a mess of drool and tears, thoroughly stimulated from their lovemaking driven by his heat. His cyan tongue at one point lolled out from between his teeth, the appendage bobbing wetly in time with the thrusting from either side of him.

Haggard breaths mixed with growls and pleasured moans echoed throughout the room, until Sans sunk his teeth into Lust’s nape in final soul wrenching climax, the succubus and Cross doing the same on their ends. Sans went limp between their hold, a heady dose of model colored cum dripping out from both his holes.

Lust lovingly pats Sans’ skull while Cross gently pulled out from Sans’ ass, prompting another gush if fluids flowing down from the used hole.

“It’s not over, isn’t it?” Cross breathlessly says as he looks down to Sans’ soul. The beating organ still bright and leaking condensed magic within the latter’s rib cage.

The succubus giggled with a hum, carefully sliding off the cyan cock buried in his cunt. “With magic reserves like Sans’, is day at least another go or two. Which is where Error and Epic comes in. Hu hu~”

Lust sent a sultry smile over to Cross while he gently lays Sans’ down on the mattress for the time being.

“If you still have it in u, u might wanna check the backyard, Cross.” Lust’s eyelights flicks over to the window and back.

“An angry kitten needs your help to scratch his ears~”

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross manages to get up, slightly swaying on his feet as he does so before grabbing the discarded clothes to at least put some shorts on, and makes his way down...

\-------

Killer was doing his damndest to jerk himself off with a length first, and when that didn't seem to do anything for him, he huffed and dismissed his dick for a pussy, to finger fuck himself.

It's not enough. It's not deep enough. It just makes him more frustrated. With gritted teeth he readjusts himself on the wooden bench, spreading his legs a bit more and pushing his hips up to get a good angle, and tries running his thumb over his clit the same way-the same way-

_DAMN IT_

"That's going to hurt your wrist more then help you." Cross's voice echoes from behind him and Killer flinches, fingers leaving his pussy with a brief wet noise before he swings back his hand, getting his wrist snagged in a loose grip for all his efforts.

Cross looks at him in a searching expression, tilting his head to the side. "Heat got to you?"

It was a genuine question, no mockery in it, but it makes Killer hunch into himself like he's been stabbed, remembering how unwilling Cross was back when he almost- fuck.

"Are you here to get a laugh?" Killer growled unintentionally before he grimaced at himself. Fuck. He's not trying to be an asshole.

"No." Cross answers easily, eyes trailing across Killer's wet distals and phalanges. "I was offering to help you."

" _No_." Killer seethes his other hand scratching almost painfully at the back of his neck. "I can handle it _myself-_ "

"Heats are different. It's better with a partner. You know this."

Killer breathes, trying to collect his thoughts. No. No he doesn't- He doesn't want to-

"I can leave you on your own of course," and Cross lets go off the wrist Killer could have snatched away whenever he wanted to. He leans down calmly on the bench, "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. It's not like that here."

Silence, and Killer's cunt aches, still dripping with fluids, and dammit he missed Cross- he missed him, but he doesn't think he's deserving of getting to know the real him. "Like hell you want to do anything with me."

"I want to."

Killer shuts his eye sockets hard.

".... _Fine_."

At this, Cross leaps from the other side of the bench and crouches down in between Killer's legs, right in front of Killer's pussy, looking up at him with a determined gaze that promises pleasure Killer could have never knew. A new kind of pleasure.

He realizes he doesn't know what to do with this new version of Cross that looks up at him, brings his tongue out and fearlessly drags it over his plump red lips, pushing down against it, and then teasingly goin over the hood of his clit. Teasing.

They were always rough with each other before, quick, and aching. There is somehow something more intimate in the way Cross looks at him hotly, clearly waiting for a response as he presses his tongue against the slit flat, letting Killer feel the moist appendage, unmoving.

Killer remembers to breathe. Then breaks out into a whimper, his hands holding the wood of the bench in a death grip.

"...Inside...just..." and he lets out a moan that feels gut wrenching as Cross finally delved the purple appendage in, stroking the insides it reaches, reaches much better than his own fingers. He closes his eye sockets and pants Cross doesn't stop, thoroughly devouring his cunt. A wet gasp escapes him at the feeling of phalanges slowly rub his clit in a circle. "Hnnn..." Dammit dammit why can't the tears stop?

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

“NnngGH—!” Killer shivered as he clenched down on Cross’ tongue, slick generously coating the purple appendage.

His hips rocked in tandem as Cross kept going, prying out a delirious sob while his hands scrapped the bones of Cross’ shoulders, unsure whether to push back or reel the other in.

Tears were falling freely now, in desperation or regret, Killer didn’t know. Sobs mixed with pleasure full moans came trickling out in waves, his skull tucking to hide his tear streaked cheeks from looking at Cross, unwilling to look as the latter flicked and teased at his clenching walls.

“Killer...? Hey Killer, please look at me.”

Killer didn’t resist the hand caressing his cheek, gently guiding his gaze back to Cross’ kind sockets. Seeing those eyelights with nothing but patient concern written in them, made Killer’s tears fall all the more harder.

God, how could‘ve he had done that to Cross? Here he was, so kind and loving with his stupidly handsome face, offering forgiveness after all that before.

“I’m sorry....” Killer cried out. “I’m so sorry Cross.....”

Killer hated himself more in this moment than ever, he didn’t deserve Cross or any of this from the others and—

“Hey, stop that, sh sh shh.....” Cross softly cajoled, leaning in to clank a sweet kiss onto Killer’s teeth. Killer, now hazy with both regret and the needy for love, for Cross and just the other being here— return in fervor, his arms slowly winding around Cross to pull him closer.

“I missed you so much, so much Cross I’m so sorry...” Killer sobbed out as he parted, dripping sockets looking up meekly into Cross’s heated gaze, both of them panting to catch their breath.

Cross replied by cupping Killer’s face, planting his forehead onto the other’s and breathed, taking a moment to bask in Killer’s scent.

“I will stay, I’ll never leave u again.” Cross whispered. “Please, just this once, will you stay with me too?”

Killer couldn’t died right then and there, beneath the way how Cross’ ever so lovingly regarded him, begging him to give themselves another chance, where it should be Killer in his place.

Cross got his answer in the form of a firm grind up into his pelvis, pulling a groan as he grinds back in response.

“Take me, p-please.....” Killer wrapped his legs around Cross middle, bucking up into Cross’ moving hips, moaning when the clothed bulge rubbed against this soaked puffy lips.

“Take me like you mean it, Crossy.”

..................

Meanwhile, Error finishes his cup of tea, induced with pints of condensed magic to grant him extra stamina for his upcoming battle. He licked his teeth in anticipation, finding Epic already waiting outside Sans’ door, shifting from one feet to the other, a glow emanating from the smaller’s shorts.

Error rolled his shoulders, unclasping the ornate buckles on his cloak. This is gonna be fun.

(You’re on fire today Write *screams*)

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Lust was snuggling against Sans, leg hooked against the others hips as he kept moving his hips against the cock inside of him. Sans had buried his face between the others ecto breasts, moaning like Lust drags each and every one of them out of him.

His holes feel so so empty-

He moans in relief when he feels something much bigger than Cross slide up against him. Wider. Longer. And its enough to make Sans drool.

" 'ror..."

Error snickers at that from behind him "Recognizing me from my cock Sansy?" he doesn't wait for an answer, taking his length and sliding it against those puffy blue lips, the slick coating him generously, then he presses his head against the loose rim of the other hole, and begins sliding up and into Sans, slowly. He hears the other keen with want, sees how Sans seems to grip Lust tighter to himself mouth open, tongue lolling out and drooling. "Such a good sweet boy..."

Then, Error reaches his hand to grab Lust by the hips, causing a surprised moan from the latter as he pulls and shifts their position in a way that makes it so that Sans ends up on top of him, spine pressed against his ribs, and Lust ends up on top of Sans, wings fluttering in surprise. Sans moans, whines at feeling that thick, long length slide in further, and his dick being further enveloped by Lust's folds.

As Error starts rolling his pelvis upwards, proceeding to thoroughly wreck and stir up Sans's ass, Lust turns around to see Epic looking at them with blown eyelights. He grins and speaks as his tail moves to slid up against Sans's dripping empty pussy. "Epic~ Kitten~" And man is it cute how Epic perks up exactly like a cat does. He makes sure to press the spades shaped tip of his tail flat against Sans's lips, making it as enticing as possible, and then speaks up again. "Come eat our Sansy out~"

Epic complies oh so eagerly, almost instantly, and Sans's screams of pleasure turn louder.

\------------------

Ichor panted against Dust's back, feeling Horror slid up against him from Inside the smaller skeleton- and he can feel how big Horror is, sliding up into Dust's pussy and pressing against Ichor through thin wall of flesh.

He wonders how Dust could possibly take the other without breaking... but he doesn't doubt that Horror is also being gentle as possible.

He feels privileged in being part of this. The couple could have easily left Ichor to rub himself off, but they asked him, letted him slide up and into Dust's other, smaller hole. Dust keens between them.

\------------------

Cross pushes his shorts down and wastes no time sliding into the other, going slow, feeding inch by inch as Killer cries, distals scratching at the others arms as Cross kisses him and lets Killer feel every inch.

"F-fast-er-" comes out a broken plea "Plea-AH" he moans, as Cross takes his clit in between two of his phalanges and starts to rub thoroughly.

"Shh" Cross coos, not complying to Killer's pleas. He wants to take his time, feeling the familiar core wrap around him, and take his time letting Killer feel him inside. He moans as Killer clenches, and squirts around him, coming just from Cross's fingers and from Cross settling inside him. "Just let me feel you..." he then slides a hand up towards Killer's formed abdomen, pressing against it slowly and slightly, and watches Killer throw his head back against the wooden bench, unseeing, mouth gaping, and ribs heaving with each breath the other takes.

_Beautiful_

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

It was too much, TOO MUCH. But stars did he want more of it.

“Hnnng.....Oh fuck—!!!” The strong hand pressing down on his torso wretched a guttural sound from Killer’s throat, voice already hoarse from the the constant screaming since their tryst began.

Cum hued both crimson and purple continued to dribble down from where the two sexes meet, bits of the exposed fluids splattered all around the wooden bench. Cross dug his neck into the crook of Killer’s neck, taking in his scent, one he hadn’t been graced upon in so long.

So many long nights they used to spend together, so many quickies done secretly underneath the guise of mutual professionalism and fear, couldn’t begin to compare with the sheer euphoria Cross’ feels from the depths of his soul.

He was safe. Safe with Sans. And now Killer is too. They were safe here, together.

A raw, animalistic noise, bordering on beastly, ripped itself from Cross’ rumbling chest. He pressed his teeth into Killer’s nape and bit hard, sinking his jugulars pass the harden bone into Killer’s mana lines and slammed down his hardened length, hitting deep, deep inside Killer’s core with the tip pushing past a depth no one has before.

It had Killer screaming out into the barren backyard, both in pain from the bite but also the pleasure and Cross and oh god it’s so good— “CROSS!”

It was loud enough the occupants inside could probably hear it, if they’re weren’t all occupied by their own personal love circles.

Stars exploded inside Killer’s sockets as white hot pleasure took over, his spine arching beautifully under Cross. The latter grunted as he came inside Killer, shots of warm fluids filling up the already stuffed cunt to the brim.

He continued moving, gently rocking his hips to prolong the fuzzy high from the afterglow. Killer was panting, sockets barely opened with his limbs sprawled limply atop the bench, heat thoroughly sated.

The last thing Killer felt before blacking out was the soft clank of a kiss to his teeth, his soul thrumming in warmth from being enveloped in safety, bliss, and Cross.

............

Horror cuddled the two smaller skeleton against his chest, all three basking in the sweet afterglow of their heated lovemaking.

The couch was large enough to accommodate all of them, in which Horror has gathered his fucked out mate and the quivering form of Ichor to lay against his chest, his front spooning the other two facing the back of the couch.

Dust was in the middle of the three, curled up into Ichor’s front with the latter skull tucked comfortably under Horror’s scarred chin. A large, scar riddled hand curled over the two smaller members, lovingly encompassing them in a cocoon of warmth and content as all three doze of in a well deserved nap.

They’ll help deal up later, but for now, they’ll sleep.

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sans's heat manages to last for three days, and two of them are spent sleeping.

Is it just him or is everyone getting along better?...

Especially Cross and Killer. Killer somehow seems to be nicer to him, which makes Sans both suspicious and relieved. His soul trait is PATIENCE but really, being actively hated by Killer made him severely anxious to the point he felt like crying sometimes.

The place they're staying at is a nice space Sans built with the help Error, Cross and Epic and Lust, a cottage with a barrier around it that makes it both invisible to outsiders, and makes it so that those who get near it start to go in circles, getting lost and finding themselves on the other side of the field they're in.

It's a nice house... though, Sans has been thinking lately that he might need to do some renovation.

"Planning on building more rooms Sans?" Cross's voice comes from behind him, placing a cup of tea on the table besides Sans's elbow and the blueprints laid across. There were herbs similar to Rosemary Sans had found, and a quick check with the guide book in his inventory had proven that they weren't poisonous, and could be used for tea... though, people tended to not sell it as much as medicinal herbs. It seems tea and coffee are nobility privilege.

"Yeah, been thinking of asking the others on their preferences and stuff. Doing this might take a renovation on the barriers as well...."

"Hmm.." Cross pulled up a chair and sat besides him, drinking tea. "Today is a nice day."

Sans glanced at the window in front of him, taking in how the sun basked on the trees in front of him. How the birds flew throughout the sky, along with a draconic herd through the sky. There was a light breeze blowing, making the leaves brush against each other on the trees, causing a pleasant sound. Outside, down below, Lust laughed at a furious Killer that was yelling at him for dropping a peach on his skull, causing it to splatter. Dust was ignoring them both, and picking up the good looking peaches from the ground.

Ichor and Epic were sitting on the (now clean) bench, playing a game with rocks where they throw one in the air and quickly pick up one from the ground in their hand before letting the airborne rock fall back into their palm.

Ichor seems to be winning every time, having all five of the rocks in his hands before they reset the game, Epic pouting. Sans not entirely sure what they're playing is called, seems important to be fast with your wrist though.

Error was laying down on a hammock he had built, pushing his witch hat down to cover his eye sockets. Horror laid down on the grass next to him, the larger skeleton apparently deciding to be a companion in taking a nap.

He hadn't noticed before, but things have been stressful lately, one situation after the other. Ever since he came to this other world, he couldn't catch a break. Even before, he wasn't able to simply sit down and enjoy a cup of tea like this, mindless, simply listening to the pleasant breeze outside while with the sound of his companions antics.

"It is a nice day." He agrees with Cross. His mind feels pleasently clear right now. Perhaps tomorrow, or in an ahour later, his mind will be filled with thoughts again, especially now that they've settled down but...

he rolls up the blue prints and puts them to the side, leaning against the wood and simply closing his eyes along with Cross.

These moments where they didn't kiss, didn't touch, didn't talk, but enjoyed each other's company in silence and tea were nice.

(I hit my limit with porn u-u Time for lofi hip hop-)

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

ooooooooo so fuzzy and warm this one UwU, boom boom its time for cozy lofi bonding :D

Just....Killer snuggling up to Cross when the others aren’t looking, milking it for all he can in those times

Epic starts to come out of his shell more, gets more chatty with Ichor and Dust, the formerly quiet babeys squad would get up to pranks and games

Error and Lust once again playing teacher to the newbies about kinks and sex tidbits, learn new tricks and things Sans like for future reference hue hue

There were a few odd times where Horror would get fidgety, pacing around the house and pawing at doors and windows and stuff. It took Dust to enlighten them all with a fond expression.  
Horror needs to go run around and be feral in the woods once every month, that’s why he gets so antsy inside  
Sometimes Lust would go with him for a run too during Horror’s many nightly jogs. It’s be good to stretch Lust’s hooves every now and then

And Sans making sure to drop in random bouts of affection every now and then, to let each of them know he enjoys their company  
A peck on the cheek, reassuring touch on the arm and pats on the head, passing someone’s fav food more to their plate. Small, thoughtful stuff

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sans uses up a lot of his mana reserves with utter disregard to his own well being, every day, for security purposes and for coming up with new magic stuff with both the knowledge he has from the other world and this world. Not to mention the sex.

At some point his mind just stops making him sleep because of the amount of worrying and planning he does.

And he just either naturally knocks himself out, or Lust or Error do with a spell.

Basically Sans being found sleeping in the oddest places in the house.

He slept on the couch once and he was very tiny against it. (Because its a big couch)

Killer, when no one was looking, secretly laid down besides him a bit.

Lust saw it, and stared at him with a 0w0 expression.

Killer immediately chased Lust out without waking Sans up, and vehemently denied anything happened afterwards when Sans is awake, panicking every time Lust starts to refer to the cuddle incident.

Tsun tsun Killer.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Oajdjxidujdjsjxjdjjd the cuteness!!!

Lust collecting Killer’s soft moments as blackmail and ltr gushing about it XD

Omg, that comedic scene where Killer angrily chasing Lust but being absolutely silent while doing it lmaooo

He’s a spiky tsun ye UwU

The bois all collectively band in and make it their duty to look after Sans more, cuz jeezus this man needs to know to take it easy

Horror would just, bodily hoist Sans away like a cat, with Sans’ limbs dangling just like one XD

Sans: nooooo.......

Cross: u need sleep hun

Sans: *nuzzles into Horror’s chest* don wanna

Killer: is this rlly the guy that beat Shattered and Nightmare

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Nightmare is still at large of course... Dream and Passive are working themselves to the bone searching for him. They're glad to finally make some progress on this.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Shatter is being grumpy but is temporarily bound to being Reaper's right hand in afterlife managing, Reaper has his fun hue hue

Reaper: Shatter i need ya to sort out these soul files under the 'unexplained deaths' section

Shattered: *hisses*

Reaper: if ya don't, i'll sick my husbands' assistance (that's Fresh) at ya. the fella is in need of a new vessel anyways....

Shattered: hell naw-

\------------

Fresh is a little tag along back from when Geno is stuck in limbo. the void-born parasite had existed between worlds, and found Geno wandering limbo around the time Reaper set his eyes on the lost witch. He's working as Geno's assistance for now and would take the bodies of unruly hunters who trespasses Geno's woods with vile intentions

he's an eldritch guard dog of sorts, whose sense of color fashion is atrocious in Error's opinion XD

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: GET YO DOG GENO-

Geno: It don't bite

Error: YES IT DO!!!

\-----------

One time, because of the lack of sleep, Sans had the insane idea of introducing the whoopee cushion to the world.

Just.

With teleportation.

Left a whoopee cushion in random bars without being noticed. And also random other locations world wide. Came back.

This caused humiliation to a lot of people world wide. At least important politics weren't affected by this, nor were any important people.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Epic is gonna be both awfully terrified and curious about Fresh

A real life creature of the void? Living amongst while socialising with mortals?  
Epic probs get some pointers from Fresh to find a standpoint in using Void magic

*******

my gawd Sans! XD

The entire incident would be recorded down in history.  
It wouldn’t be a huge press thing on the news, but it would definitely find its place in books and articles entitled to cryptic phenomenons that happen for no reason whatsoever

the gang learn from this to keep an eye on Sans when he’s on another one of his sleepless phases once again

Error and Lust make sure to pop Sansy to bed should push come to shove

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream sends a communication stone to Sans.

"Those strange items... that was you wasn't it?"

"...You're gonna have to be specific, I don't always remember my sleepless phases."

A crashing sound.

"THAT!!! That's Just Concerning!!!"

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

A lotta strange, unexplainable things are gonna be Sans’ doings if this keeps up

Ketchup bottles going missing from all around town, late trombone music playing in the most unexpected places at night, and weird flashing smoke appearing under people doors in which there would be nothing on the other side if u open it

There would be a rumour going around sooner or later

legends has it that pubs and fast food joints should always have ketchup in stock, for it is said that the mysterious spirit will blessed thee cavern should u offer them in tribute

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Lust: ....You know I've been around a few demons in my life. You might be rivaling their position.

Sans: *blinks innocently while sipping offered ~~stolen~~ ketchup* What do you mean?

\---------

Passive: You have all this magical power and you use it for things like this.

Error: ...That's the normal reaction.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Lust: slap some horns and a pair of wings and hooves on ya, and ppl won’t tell the difference

*******

Oh ye, u mentioned that Dust can see ghosts and stuff too as a medium, should use that for some new members

Maybe Sans’ pranks around town attracted some pesky children ghosts who wander around town, or just some wandering spirits in general

They follow Sans’ trail and got stuck around the cottage perimeters for a while, before getting spotted by a foraging Dust

Choose your ghosties!

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Pale is a wandering spirit that decided he likes the melody and feelings he gets from sensing Sans's magic. He's asexual, and solely there to hear melodies through the natural magic of living beings and cast them into being through his hang drum.  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=747hJQNJpeg)

Williams, a ghost child that doesn't remember how he died, and only knows his name and his SOUL trait Perseverance. Also that they were human before they died.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

oooooooooo hang drums!  
Those make rlly soothing sounds UwU The gang get to hear some sweet kicks every now and then from our resident ghost

I’m picturing casting magic into being is like, giving it a form to represent someone’s magic signature itself. Each of the gang has varying results.

Cross’ is a tall, fluffy white wolf with a blade held its mouth, jaws with sharp dangerous fangs, but eyes of compassion and loyalty

Lust is a slick black puma adorned in golden chains, a pair of horns sat atop slitted feline eyes the color of his magic

Error’s couldn’t be called out for some reason

Killer’s magic manifests into a elegant black swan, gleaming wing tips sharp as knives with its head not meeting anyone’s eyes once summonEd (the boi doesn’t feel in place yet)

(I’m still thinking Horror’s, Dust’s and Ichor’s)

*******

Oooooo is William in one of your stories? Or do we have free reign over the kid?

*******

Death be wondering why is there a sudden influx in undead readings near the house

Oh shoot I forgot Sans’ magic manifestation XD

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

I just made Williams up

that's such a cool concept ooooo

Horror is definitely a bear.

Sans is a little sparrow(joking)

Epic is a black cat that is like the void and i would expect nothing else.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

YAS, void kitty yes pls

Mmmmm I’m thinking either a vulture or ram for Dust, with its face veiled by a piece of sacred fabric

Pfffftttttt Dust and Horror’s projections would probs snuggle into each other when summon at the same time XD

Awwwhhhh, something adorable and small for Sans, makes people underestimate his true magic capability. I was thinking either a bunny or cute salamander (like the one in Frozen 2), it’ll become a huge skeleton beast when Sans is in Kill Mode >:D

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Horror would have like, warrior markings around his eyes, and have a flower crown, along with steel braces around four of his legs, where the paws and legs connect. With symbols of fire engraved on them.

Ooooh

Sans as a pigeon that carries an olive branch wherever he goes (symbol of peace), and when enraged, he turns into a giant burst of flaming phoenix, the olive branch turning into a spear.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

THAT'S COOLLLLLLL

The mighty bird who pecks those who dare hurt his mates XD

mmmm initially I wanted to have Template and Pale be NM trump card for payback, in doing so would enraged Ink and have him come looking Error for help

Having Template appear would definitely jog Pale’s foggy memory

Now I’m thinking of having the team go investigate some rumors of a vengeful guardian in a secluded part of the woods, guarding a wide, crystal clear glen, where lone travelers are often seen entering, disappearing for a few days before turning up dazed and unresponsive.

The travelers have one thing in common, they seem to be carrying a musical instrument of some kind

That’s just Template kidnapping ppl who plays music when they travel into the woods. Poor boi thought one of them could’ve been his long lost musician

Template never saw Pale face, cuz the latter was always wearing a mask. The mask in which Template now treasures

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Oooo

Pale kind of gets dazed a bit when he hears the magic of the forest.

It's a... tune he's heard before... but not as a spirit, no...

He gets side tracked from the main group and starts following the particular rhythm he's hearing...

And sees Template.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"...Your tune...sounds nice...but sad...."

"Huh???"

Pale doesn't explain anything, simply looks at this forest spirit that is glaring angrily at him. before he expression softens into something hopeful.

"Are you...are you a musician?..."

"Yes..."

"Play something for me." Template whispers.

"...Alright..."

He sits down, tilts his head to the side to listen to the tune he hears... and then decides to start with a soft but intense rhythm on the handpan.(another name for the instrument)

\-----------

"Where-" Sans stops in his tracks with Error, Horror and Dust, hearing something. "I think I can hear him..."

Horror immediately brings Sans up to his other shoulder and takes off in the precise direction of where the music is coming from, Error following close behind them while broom surfing.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

(broom surfing XD)

Horror tilts his skull here and there, trying not to loose the trail leading to their missing friend. The song was getting louder, Sans tighten his hold on Horror while Error flew pass many trees, keeping up pace right beside him.

“There.” Dust suddenly uttered while pointing up ahead, towards a forage of vines and dense bushes. “I can see him. And....something else.”

*******

“It’s....you. You’re the one.”

“You finally came back!”

*******

The four stopped short on their chase, taking in the sight before them.

Just up ahead, seated amongst the thick lush of budding shrubs, was Pale. Translucent digits danced atop the metal crowned instrument, the music casting motes of glowing sprites fluttering around the musician.

And looming down before the specter, was a tall, towering form of a guardian, with a set of majestic horns on his crown. The being had it’s legs, where their lower half resembled that of a moose‘s, tucked underneath it’s animal torso, covered in a coat of dark blue fur staring from the waist down.

The guardian hadn’t noticed their arrival, eyes transfixed on the performance before him, never looking away.

Clutch in the guardian’s hands, was a lone mask made of wood.

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

"...That...mask..." Pale questions, extending his fingers.

"Do you remember?"

"It's yours."

"...I..."

The flashes of sitting here in the forest, calmly enjoying each others company.

"...You've...been waiting...for long...haven't you?..."

Sans works on calmly talking to the two, giving them a moment first, aware that this is a reunion.

Template has sensed them of course, as the guardian of the forest. He decides they're not enemies, considering they respectfully keep their distance and quiet for him and Pale.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

The gang decides to camp there for the night, allowing Pale to have his much needed reunion.

Pale sat beside Template, leaning against the curled up form of the forest guardian where they were nestled together within the glen.

Template’s fur was silky to the touch, the way it tickles Pale’s form, jogged up memories of long autumn evenings, for when the forests turn a hue of gold and auburn. Or the days where the floral scent of spring’s flowers would dance in the air, and the summer heat warm against his bones.

Those memories seemed so distant, yet so clear.

“I was waiting for you, ever since that last summer night.” Template spoke softly. “Not a single day I go by without the thought of u in my mind, missing you.....”

Having return the mask to Pale’s care, the headwear now hung on the side of the musician’s head. It jiggled a bit as Pale turned to the guardian. “.....Were you....all alone? All.....this time.....?”

Template ducked his head down slightly. “It wasn’t that. I had many critters of the woods here keeping me company.”

“But it’s different without you. It feels lacking, and cold.”

The guardian raised his gaze to look Pale head on, with eyelights to have seen the trees grow and die for many centuries, now looked so lost, so childlike. Forlorn.

“What happened to you, Pale?”

The ghost stiffened, teeth gritting together in confusion, and sadness. For he himself was unclear of the events leading to his fate. But one thing’s for sure.

“.....I died, Template.....But I don’t......remember why....”

********

If the gang rlly wants to, Sans can request Chronicle for records of the town situated near Template’s forest, hoping that they could find a lead to Pale’s death.

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Pale was going to come back to that forest, to visit again, and to play his tunes to the lovely guardian there again. He just won a musician contest in a town nearby.

But then someone caught him by the neck. He remembers how his handpan was thrown into the river of the town, and then how he was held under.

_I should have won. I should have won._

_Those musics aren't even yours. You didn't put in as much work as I have to come up with those tunes._

**_put my sweat blood and tears to winning and instead I get thrown out by my family_ **

_It's your fault._

**_IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT FAULT YOUR FAULT-_ **

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Oh geez Write u didn’t have to go THAT hard XD  
I luv this lots aaaaaaaaa

Wait, is that why Pale speaks the way he is? Oh god, that’s awful  
There’s probs some hand or rope marks on his neck

Who would the murderer be...? Just some jealous contestant who took it too darn far?

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

I was thinking of a Fell Mettaton, but with flesh. Not sure what name to give them though...

He was thrown out of his house and family as the result of losing that contest so, it's not just jealousy there, though his mother telling him that she wished that winner was her son instead certainly didn't help matters...

Yes that be why Pale talks that way.

He used to be able to talk normally. Sometimes he even was able to hum a tune.

Now, as a ghost, that just hurts his throat.

And no magic, not even Sans, can actually go and cure that.

But that's okay, Template can sing along to his music.

At this point, if he finds out who did it, Pale won't angry that someone killed him over losing a contest. If that guy is still alive, he just wants to see what he did afterwards after so long.

Has he grown out of that mentality? Does he feel regret? What is he like now, if he's still alive? And if he's dead, what do people remember him as?

If Pale finds him, all he wants to tell that guy is;

"I'm sorry for your circumstances, but It wasn't my fault."

He just wants the other to understand that. That misunderstanding would be what caused him the most distress.

Not like he will move on right after, he wants to stay for Template, and the others, and wants to keep playing his ghostly handpan.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

aaaaaaaaaaaa..... Q ^ Q  
A crime brought on by horrid circumstances, rlly hits u hard

Ghost can linger and not past on should they find something to anchor themselves after fulfilling their unfinished business.

Luckily, Template is a forest guardian, thus has lots of spiritual essence to spare for Pale. His ghost would stay as long as Template and the forest continue to thrive

*******

Error: so......when’s the wedding, squirt?

Template: *flustered noises, a few pollen filled flowers bloom around his hooves* wedding? What wedding? Who?

Error actually found Template as a calfling, many long years ago, who was on the run from a group of halfling’s hunters.  
Under his temporary care, Error would teach Template the cycle of the forest, and to keep the balance of all woodland lifeforms. It was then Template’s discovered his true calling, and would eventually become the guardian of the forest his is now

*******

Also, would Pale have any family ties left to resolve? Or they probs already be dead by now

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

They already be ded

Also Pale was orphaned before he started travelling. uwu

Also d'awww Error being motherly to halflings sksksksksks

Guess Pale leaves the party in favor of staying with Template now.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Wokayyyyy, makes it easier to progress ngl XD

Error: i raised u for over 6 decades and I’ll be darned if I don’t received a invitation letter for your day of honor, Template.

Error already has a idea for dresses for both Template and Pale to wear XD, he’ll be damned if he wasn’t the one who’s gonna make them

Ye, the gang would visit once in a while, Error would receive a few letters here and there. And the team will also invite the two over when there’s a celebration of something

********

Meanwhile at Shattered, what to do what to do......  
Seems wrong but, am kinda wanting Dream and Passive to ‘put him in his place’

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

im trying to focus on two different chapters for two different works... so I don't have enough focus for porn really.

I can definitely see Dream using the same runes Shattered had used on his previous servants against him, mostly to keep Shattered's tentacles still. Passive doesn't really have the confidence to put Shattered in his place, and mostly doesn't see it right for him to take care of someone else's problem...

Dream puts Shattered in his place with a leash and a collar.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Almsnsosikdkd XD

It’s wokay *cracks knuckles* I’ll have a go at it!

.............

“Get these things off m—GAH!!” The accursed shackles, helped put together with Sans’ magic, hummed a bright gold, sending a hot painful jolt thru Shattered’s body. “ffffucking....hunngh...”

“Not so powerful now are you?“ Dream loomed above the shackled form of the former dark lord on the bed.

“How does it feel, hm? To get treated the same way u ruined so many innocent lives.”

Seeing his cursed corruption like this, the menace of which had been tormenting the souls of so many unfortunate citizens, beings who sought shelter without knowing the true intention of Shattered’s outstretched hand, getting entangled with a bargain which stole away their very souls itself— finally apprehended from causing more harm, settled Dream’s soul somewhat.

Of course, there was still another being at large out there, but they’ll worry about that later. Right now?

A dark gleam flashes across Dream’s eyelights, and something glinting behind the guardian caught Shattered’s attention.

He didn’t fully register what it was until a tell tale ‘clink’ came from underneath his neck.

It was a leash.

“U sick bastard...hnngh!!!” Shattered arched at another jolt administered by the runes, but this time, it felt hot and throbbing, flowing straight down to his pelvis. “S-Shit...”

Dream snickered quietly. “You are the culmination of all my darkest thoughts Shattered, naturally we’ll share the same kinks don’t u think?”

Shattered could only pant while Dream crawled onto the bed and approached his body, choking when the latter yanked the strip of leather.

“I think it’s about time to put u into place.”

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

_Ooooooh_

I'm just

imagining Dream unleashing all his sadistic desires on Shattered... like he basically, with Sans's help, made it so that the runes on the collars wouldn't just be painful, they would specifically be painful in a way that brings pleasure wether the wearer wants it to or not.

Just imagining Dream riding him while ordering Shattered to stay still, all the while yanking at the others leash.

Also Shattered just being terrified of Dream to the point he curls all his tentacles into himself whenever Dream summons him in his small form.

Because Dream does pain play by sometimes hammering in stakes into Shattered's tentacles, and it's painful to the point that it makes Shattered want to curl up into himself, but when he tries to do so the collar jolts him with pain.

It's enough to make Shattered cry but Dream has no mercy to himself.

"Ah, he seems to have gotten quieter..." Sans quips.

"Quite the cute little pet ain't he?~" Dream says, ignoring the way Shattered shrinks further into himself as Dream grabs him, and starts to forcefully rub his thumb against the others spine from behind, making the darker being freeze up and then tremble.

Sans decides not to comment.

If Nightmare were to be captured Passive would shower his smaller and larger form in the amount of affection he wanted for himself. He's a lot gentler than Dream in this sense. And Nightmare has no choice but to take the affection and slowly becomes docile that way.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

oh dang I luv this :D

Just, the contrast? Between Dream and Passive? How they would deal with they’re respective corruption? Yes pls

How Dream would always blame himself for what happen to his brother in canon, how he’ll always put other ppl needs above his own first? To the extent that it’ll become unhealthy and self draining for himself

I like to think normal Nightmare would be tots be more better at taking care of himself emotionally compare to Dream. He’s aware of how to balance between your sworn duty and the need of putting yourself first should it be necessary

And that’s why Dream is so hard on Shattered. It’ll be an issue that needs to be address in future

Aaaaaaaaaaa Passive just coaxing a miffed out NM, shackled but still so hissy

Mmmmmm how are we gonna get Noots.....

Maybe it’ll be something more anticlimactic like, finding him weaken and on the verge of death somewhere. And just Passive lugging the pile of weaken goop back home

Passive says “SELF CARE BITCHES”  
“I’m looking at you, Dream”

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

At some point Dream cries without realizing when going through another session with Shattered.

He doesn't allow Shattered to say anything. He knows what he'll say. He doesn't need to hear it.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Shattered knows this cuz he’s the motherfucking representation of all those dark aspects of Dream and that’s his entire being he can’t do anything right now—

At some point Passive has no choice but to drop kick the door down and interfere

“Y’all better stop this self hating shit I need SLEEP OKAY??!?”

This should be like a subtext to face and confront your inner demons (literally in this case) in a healthy way  
Beating yourself if definitely not the way to go

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

I mean, it probably won't be because Passive got woken up that he intervenes, Dream is a bit more careful than that.

...

Hmmm.

Actually Dream might be more masochistic than sadistic.

He inflicts pain on Shattered because he thinks he deserves pain that no one is going to give to him, because he's oh so perfect, golden boy-

No one is there to punish him, to relieve him of his mental agony by letting him get physical punishment for the parts of himself that he hates with a burning passion that hurts.

And it's so tiring.

It's so tiring.

Parts of himself that he views as unforgivable... will still be unforgivable.

But they would bear less on his mind if he actually got proper punishment for it.

At some point, when Shattered isn't commanded to stay quiet, he says "You know this won't bring you the relief you're looking for."

....

And fuck if he doesn't know it.

Passive keeps trying to talk to him, but somehow that makes Dream self hatred worse,

And then Sans is the one to intervene by just sitting nonchalantly besides the leader in a bar and just going

"Hey want me to really take your mind off of things better than cheap booze can?"

".....Where did you even get that line from?"

"Just came up with it myself. Anyways, inflicting pain in the bedroom is something I'm familiar with."

Dream freezes at that, watching as those phalanges trace from the counter up to his wrist. He easily imagines those phalanges making sure a rope is tight enough to hurt, but not to crack.

"I won't accept gentleness." he says.

"Does that mean you agree?"

Another moment of quiet between them, with the crowd in the bar's loud chatter as background noise.

"...Yes but I can't be one of your partners."

"Doesn't have to be anything committed. Could simply be a beneficial relationship. Can I bring one of my partners in?"

"Which one?"

"Error."

Dream sees Error's hope in a flash in his mind, deadly weapons, and he has to swallow.

"Ok."

Sans grins like he won already.

"Later at midnight, in the inn around the corner of this bar then."

\-------------

Dream informs Passive that he will be going out later, and that there is a possibility he will be out for the night. He wears a cloak to disguise himself as a civilain and goes into town, and into the inn Sans had mentioned...

To see Error at one of the tables, looking like he's assessing him.

Then the witch jerks his skull towards the stairs, and Dream soon follows after him to the room Error and Sans had reserved there for the night.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

kakssjjshxxhxuxjajxska I’m screaming aaaaaaaaaa  
It hurts so good

I’ve never written anything involving pain before, so I won’t go into explicit details like the heat section before XD

Dream got lead into a dim lifted room. Before his eyelights could adjust, he felt a set of teeth crashing roughly against his, a cyan tongue demanding immediate entrance to his mouth. His back collided harshly against the room’s door, which was now shut close.

By reflex, his hands went to push the other away, to allow himself a few seconds to get his bearings. It was futile, however. The body was stiff as a block of steel, immovable no matter how hard Dream fought against them, rendering him completely helpless to the hands now roughly exploring his ribs, hiking up his cloak in the process.

His mind was reeling, legs growing weak. Oh stars, please don’t stop.

“H-Hah....” Dream let out a breathless whine once the kiss parted, revealing Sans’ smirking skull, jaws parted as puffs of air breathed pass glinting canines.

The night has just begun.

Oooooo  
Just picturing Dream tied taunt to the headboard, riddled in bruises and cuts and bite marks, blindfold soaked in his tears.

Error even brought some aphrodisiacs and potions so that Dream could last take both him and Sans together, and boy Dream almost didn’t need them

The boi’s jacked and had lots of stamina, and yearns to get destroyed

..............

Back at their personal quarters, Passive quietly enters Shattered’s room, with some first aid supplies and blankets

He’s definitely not in a place to judge the darker aspects of his brother, and cmon this has gone too far already

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

I was thinking they probably discuss safe words for that shit first.

Also aphrodisiacs are drugs that DEFINITELY need discussion before hand. That's kind of going into Dub con territory.

That's not pain play thats something else between trusted partners, which Dream is certainly not to them and they are not to Dream.

Dream would probably not come back to them again and would get none of his issues resolved with that.

Like.

"If too much gets too much you say 'Red'. If you need a pause you say 'Yellow'. And if it's okay to keep going you say 'Green'." Sans tells him as Dream sits on the bed, clothes taken off, nothing formed yet.

The white bones were literred with a few nicks here and there from what Sans could see in the dim room.

Dream nods, and then brings up his wrists together when Error instructs him to. He shivers as Sans's hand start to travel from up his spine down to his coccyx in a slow petting manner as Error opens a distance between his wrists, and starts to bind them.

He loops around one wrist first before looping it around the other with expert ease...Dream can almost instantly feel how tight they are around his wrists, how he can't move them, and it actually aches, like it would take breaking his wrists to get them off.

"Enough tightness?" Error checks in, to which Dream answers "Y-Yeah." it comes out rough, with a stutter. What? Error chuckles at Dream's confusion and speaks "That good huh? I will be checking in every now and then."

When a skeptical look crosses Dream's face Sans leans in to whisper. "Don't worry, we will stop being gentle and properly punish you when we get to the main part~"

Anticipation grows in Dream's SOUL at those words, and his eye lights get unintentionally blown wide.

By the time Error is done with him, Dream was tied to the headboard, his legs splayed open, and unable to move from their position, his magic already having snapped into a pussy in the process of being tied up. His mouth was open, panting at the foreign sensation of the ache the rope brings him.

"Now..." Error speaks, and then brings his hand down to grab a string, and yank, causing Dream to lose his breath and painfully arch his back. "I'm going to fuck that tight wet pussy of yours, and for every sound you make, Sansy will hit you with a flogger." crimson and yellow swirl, practically glowing in the dimly lit room. A glance to the side reveals to Dream that Sans is holding the said instrument, playing a bit with the ropes that make up the end of it...

"Checking in last time, safe word to stop?" "Red." "Pause?" "Yellow" "Keep going?" "Green"

And with a final nod Error immediately thrusts in without bothering to prepare, Dream's eyelights widening at the sudden intrusion and punishing pain it brings. He can't move his legs, can't close them against the onslaught of pain that hits him.

_And it feels good._

At the cry that escapes his mouth, he feels a harsh hit from the flogger on his ribs, causing bruises.

_Dream doesn't want to be unmarred. He's not perfect. He deserves this. He wants this so badly-_

The sensation of being unable to move, being unable to do anything even reflexively against Sans and Error made him feel half drunk, half delirious as Error kept his punishing pace, gripping his pelvis in a way that will no doubt leave bruises.

_It better._

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Oooo, true true  
This does make so much more sense, and it kinda speaks volumes for Dream’s problem too

As it shows I’m definitely not too well versed in writing smut yet, but am learning :3

Thanks for giving me pointers on this! (*´꒳`*)

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

i try, sorry if i swore too much while explaining sksksksksksks

also the reason why Sans would get Error to help would be because he's a gentle soul, and he hasn't really gotten too much into pain play before, and he wants to help Dream when he will probably waver and chicken out on his own. Error meanwhile, is more than experienced in that area.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Oh no it’s cool lolllls  
I’m okay with swears bruh XD

Error: *sipping cocoa* u have come to the right place, young student

Kdkdkslskkxkdkfkfk

I’m curious as to how Dream will work this out, I’m kinda stumped here XD  
I’m assuming it’ll take a few nights working it out with Sans and Error before Dream would start confronting Shattered better back home

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yep, yep,

First night introduced to a world of appropriate punishment instead of selfless.

Imagine he just cries at some point during the first session, but doesn't use his safeword.

I was thinking, something like the relationship between Red and Edge in Nilchance's fic. They're a good example to look at, safe sane and consensual bdsm. (Edge is definitely being safe at least with his control)

([ Not really interested in the act itself, but when writing I want to be accurate, and as an asexual I have to read up articles like these to get a better understanding of it](https://www.goodtherapy.org/blog/safe-sane-consensual-the-bedrock-ethics-of-bdsm-0316155)

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Awwhhh no, Dream ; A ;

Oh thank u lots! :D  
I’ll bookmark that page up for laters, cuz it’s pretty long XD and I want to rlly be focused while reading

Oooo, i mostly just heard about Nilchance’s ATTL, never actually read the entire series

I remember reading a first few parts way back, but I can tell it’s gonna get pretty dark pretty fast so I wasn’t emotionally up to that XD  
But the gist of it I gathered, is that spicy kustard is there, some slight foncest (I think) and Gaster being a horrible dick (lolls)  
And how the dynamic between all the bois are just....a huge feels trip man XD

I’m interested to hear where this is going, hope Dream would slowly open up to Passive too someday

Tho I just realized, would Dream be concern of letting Passive see his collection of bruises too? I figured Passive would freak at first

Also, I’m picturing Dream would start to treat Shattered just a little nicer as a start, the shackles are still on, but not the nightly harsh sex from before

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Eh, worth a shot. It's basically Sans being a dumbass and not accepting that he wants things, which Red keeps teasing him about, and then he comes to terms with it eventually. Red in fear of returning to the old world doesn't want to accept anything gentle from Edge, but eventually he does after he comes to term with the idea that they might not go back to their old world.

Slow burn on the romantic scheme of things basically. With funny as hell banter.

Also nilchance always puts up what the warnings are at the end notes, which you can skip to pretty quickly. They get pretty specific, if that's helpful. Not just about dub con but about other psychological triggers like 'A flashback to bad times happen' 'mentions of Gaster' 'Mentions of Underfell bullshit' etc.

If that's any help.

You don't have to read it of course.)))))

\-------------------

I imagine that during the second session, two weeks later, Error and Sans just close in on Dream during the afterglow, when Dream's defenses are down.

"There a reason why you hate yourself so much?" Dream only makes a vague noise back while lying down on the pillow, body littered with a lot of bruises, all in places people wouldn't see because Dream has a job and wants to make sure rumors don't spread.

"...I think it would be better if you gave someone else the reigns when it comes to punishing yourself."

Dream opens a bleary eye socket to stare at Sans. "...You're saying I should stop hurting Shattered then?"

"Nah. I'm suggesting that these sessions are probably more helpful than what you do with Shattered. He's a whole another person with his own SOUL and thoughts, not that that doesn't make his actions terrible, but you're not a sadist. You're a masochist."

Dream hates it when the otherworlder is right. Hates it even more when he shivers at a _gentle_ touch of Error's on his spine, and finds his exhausted, fizzled out magic is trying to spark with interest to no avail. He's fresh out of magic for that.

"I have an idea for next session." Error purrs.

Third session,

Error ties Dream up again, but this time is entirely gentle... and keeps edging Dream with his tongues, never letting him come no matter how much Dream begs. Sans just spears Dream from behind, unmoving from the sweet spot he's pressing against with Dream on his lap, no matter how much Dream's ass clenches around him, and just comfortable to let Error have control.

When Error finally lets Dream come Sans immediately starts to piston him up from behind, and Dream just screams. (good thing Sans sound proofed the room with magic before hand)

\------------------

OOOH Passive would FREAK definitely.

But also would try to calmly take how Dream seems to be doing mentally better than he had before into account.

Will still burst into questions regarding Dream's well being.

Dream just stops touching Shattered altogether at first, which is just absolutely terrible for the poor things Stockholm Syndrome induced emotions regarding Dream.

Dream then just starts showing affection, and Shattered freaks like,

"Did you hit your head? Are you okay?"

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Oh danggggg  
That sounds so metal, so much juicy backstory to unpack for these three goobers XD

And with how u describe Sans and Red’s personalities, they must have one hell of a dynamic with each other

...........

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH so good, aaaaaaaa Dream  
Yes Dream just needs someone else to take charge, he’s been holding up for so long, he needs an output sorta

Mmm nuh uh, it’s not gonna be pretty once Dream start to really go over his relationship with Shattered

It’s going to be _tense_ , smh

Shattered gon be looking at him funny for quite a bit ye, flighty and flinches easily when Dream is near  
Just a ball of intense nerves, like, “what is he planning...?”

He’ll be given a private portion of their quarters to roam, or basically he’s under house arrest now. I’m picturing Dream and Passive’s like pretty homey cottage home of sorts, with tall glass windows and greens growing down from outside

........

Passive just sits Dream down with a stern motherly look, like, “boi wut”

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive is the one that has his life together in this sibling relationship sksksksksksksks

Both Dream and Passive were raised in a status and power oriented family.

Passive got the least attention and affection from their parents, while Dream got attention that was never for him but his own talents in magic, all the while watching Passive get ignored by their parents.

To say the least, part of Dream's self hatred comes from that...

Dream was the one who decided enough was enough at some point, when he saw a bruise on Passive's face, inflicted by their father.

He took his hand in his and they both ran away together to become adventurers of their own right.

After that, they thought they will be fine. That they should be fine.

But then Passive started to see the physical manifestation of peoples negativity-

And saw immense self hatred in Dream.

And Passive found himself still yearning for affection that he never got to receive.

_Why?_

_Why did the life they left behind still haunt them so?_

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Passive try to talk to Dream, but his brother would always evade his attempts, thinking that Passive shouldn’t worry for him and it’s his turn to protect his brother now.

And I think part of Passive is afraid that if he does anything too drastic, it’ll cause things to be tense between his brother and that’s not good. Dream’s the only family he has left, what if this breaks them apart?

But no. They are brothers. They care for each other, and Dream is hurting.

At one point I think Passive would confront Dream head on, quiet and out of sight, just the two of them.

He’ll tell Dream of his powers, and questioned why on earth, is there a huge clot of negativity inside him. What’s wrong? Please tell him. They’re brothers so you can tell him anything.

He’s worried, can't u see? He wants to help.

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

"I'm FINE-"

" _A load of bull-_ "

"How about you STOP your endless worrying for me and focus that on-"

"Focus it on _what_ Dream?! Brother you-"

To not interrupt or to interrupt? That is the question.

_Probably something I'm sure a Shakespeare from another world would quote. Sans thinks before he knocks on the door._

_Interrupt it is._

Immediately, all sounds of argument quite for a moment between the two, before suddenly the door gets wrenched open, revealing Dream who looks relieved for the interruption, and Passive looking determined despite it.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, but I kind of need Passive's help with something, since it's about his part of the rule."

_Just wanted to talk about the merchant guilds..._

Before Passive could open his mouth with a frown on his face, Dream, in a lightning fast fashion he shows in battles, pushed his brother out. "Why of course! My twin seems to have quite the free time on his hands now, so I'm sure he's available! Now-" right before he closed the doors, with the same plastic smile he spoke "I have paperwork to do!" and the doors closed before anything more could be said.

"..." Passive looked at them with a tired and frustrated expression.

"...Sorry?"

"No, it's fine, it wasn't.... it wasn't going anywhere anyway... Come along then, there is a private place we can discuss."

The discovery of new minerals and the discussion of wether to sell it or not, how to even begin selling it, what effect it could have seems to take Passive's mind off of more personal issues momentarily...

But they seem to have come back right after.

"...You know, I had a brother back from where I came from." Sans begins to speak before he leaves with Error and Cross, "I was too much of an idiot to sit down and actually listen to him, but I eventually did after he wore me out long enough. Guess what I want to say is, Dream will learn to listen eventually. Just give him some time."

"....Thank you."

\-----------------------

"So." Cross speaks "You had a brother?"

"....Oh wow I haven't talked about my old life at all, have I?"

"No, no you did not." Error speaks from his other side.

"Well, maybe I could tell all of you about my brother, when we get back to the house and have the chance to sit together for dinner."

"Oh Lust was planning to cook wyvern meat for dinner~"

"Still can't believe lemon is a good marinade..." Error muttered.

"Can't wait." Sans grins.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Ooooooooh I love the implication here that the gang must’ve worked together back home to capture a mother fucking dragon wooo!

Dust stay on the sidelines as intercom and tells the team where it’s heading, Epic in position to set out void traps for misdirection, while Horror and Killer are ground troopers with Lust taking the skies

They severe it’s tail for it the loose it’s balance, get rid of it’s wings to have it completely land bound, and the rest is a game of chase and traps

............

Mmmmm this might be a stretch, although Passive will take Sans’ words to heart, in the mean time, I think he’ll go to someone else for answers

And who better to ask than the dark manifestation of the very person you’re trying to get thru who’s under house arrest under your roof

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Shattered doesn't know what Passive is doing here.

Suppose it feels....nice? To have someone enter here after 3 months. Grounding.

It was starting to get loud in here, despite all the activities he had managed to find himself to do.

Loud in his head. Loud in a way that can only be drown out by bashing himself somewhere.

But he's not allowed the luxury of self harm.

So, here he is, pausing in his knitting a rather large carpet on the floor, surrounded by yarn.

"...That looks like a lovely pattern." Passive speaks, eyeing the roses littering across it.

"...Thanks. I guess. Reason why you're here?"

"I, uh, I wanted to talk to you?"

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Shattered shot Passive a look that is either calculating or disbelieving, maybe a bit of both. shortly after, he just chuffed out a wheezing sound, shoulders shaking.

“Why do u feel the need to ask permission? You can do whatever you want, and I can’t raise a single finger back at you. I—“ The cuffs gave a low hum, glowing for a brief second, making Shattered bite back his tongue with a pinched look.

In the end, the shackled one’s shoulders fell with a resolute sigh, turning back to his work.

“Ask away, or whatever is it that u want.”

Passive’s lip pressed into a thin line at the display, something not sitting right in his soul. He carefully stepped over the myriad of strewn about embroidery and settled before Shattered’s front, sitting down a feet away from the other.

“I want to ask about my brother.” Passive said.

“Please don’t lie to me, I wanna know what’s bothering him”

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

".....Not like I can lie." Shattered shuffles, continuing to crochet, eye lights focused on the loops and the threads, and how they come together "He loathes himself, and believes the people around him see a false image of someone perfect, praising him for false things. Not that he is wrong, some of them do. But he's under the impression everyone is expecting him to be something better than he actually is."

Passive stays quiet.

Shattered loops another thread. "At first it was because of where you two had come from." he pulls the head of the crochet needle out, then presses the head back into another loop to continue the pattern. "But now its baseless. Something he should learn to let go of, but hasn't. Perhaps doesn't know wether he should or not."

"Your brother has all that compassion for the world, but none for himself."

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Passive sat quietly while Shattered trailed away, his soul a swirling mess of horror inside. Had....had Dream really thought that way? Is that why he doesn’t see the need for Passive to come and help him?

“Why doesn’t he talked to me about it? Does he not trust me, his own brother?” His hands were clenched into fists under his sleeves’ cuffs.

Shattered hummed as his fingers continued their expert work. “It’s haunts him, you know. Every time he could only think back to the time where he could do nothing but watch as u chewed the short end of the stick when you two were younger.“

“He blames himself as the cause for that, in a way. Now, the very thought that he could burden u once more with his issues scares him, thinking he’s gonna hurt u the same way when you were kids.”

Shattered looked into Passive’s eyelights at that moment, just tired resignation in those once cruel, malignant shouldering gaze.

“He refused to let that happen again,” One of his hands gripped onto the metal cuffs on another. “Even if it kills him.”

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

"What did you tell him?" Dream asks him expressionlessly, coming in right as Shattered was grabbing his own mug of tea.

Almost instantly his hands tremble in fear and cause him to drop the mug on the floor, causing it to shatter and spill hot piping liquid. Shattered flinches, looking with widened eyes towards Dream, and taking several steps back, tentacles curling inward.

"Only...what he...asked..." he forces the words out, breath quickening in panic as Dream starts to walk over to him, and it makes him take several steps back, "You don't let me lie." he points out.

He's terrified.

Dream seems to stop in his advances, and starts to eye him, expression turning into a brief grimace of realization, before it disappears.

And Shattered feels the urge to laugh in hysterics.

_Because now he reminds Dream of how Passive used to be, is that it?_

\-----------------

Shattered feels the safest when he curls his tentacles inwards. Just makes him shiver when he thinks about how Dream forced him to have them splayed open, and then gets stabbed through again and again-

Having anyone touch his tentacles will make him instantly draw them back in and go into a panic as he falls down to scramble back and away from whoever touched him.

He barely ever sees anyone other than Passive, and occasionally Dream in that cottage.

When they finally do capture Nightmare, Nightmare and Shattered don't interact. They hadn't much before either, hissing at each other, cursing the other out whenever they had. Now Shattered barely speaks. And Nightmare is talkative, has self confidence that Passive doesn't have.

Is very blunt.

"You're a sad sack that will remain blind to the fact that your brother is stronger than you think now. Helluva a lot stronger than you probably." he tells Dream one time. "Meaning, your problems would hardly interrupt his life."

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Passive be like, while I’m figuring out how to get thru my brother, I’ll just have to take care of the physical manifestation of his dark thoughts while I’m at it

Not a lot as first, just a few wordless acts from time to time. A few now fluffier duvets for Shattered rooms, more knitting materials (supplied by Error himself), and he pays attention to the food and drinks Shattered would perk up at the sight of.

When Dream rlly started leaving Shattered alone, he’s stumped. He’s itching for someone’s presence, anything. Being alone makes the voices louder. At first he tried to busy himself with crafts and stuff around the cottage, but when he takes note of Passive small tiny acts, he’ll come around to just be content being in the same room with Passive, not talking lots and just, exist there with another’s presence.

................

Dream rlly do need someone to slap in his face with facts sometimes skskskddldkdllskk

Shattered and NM be two cats that live in the same house but just doesn’t acknowledge the other‘s existence for a very long time. U don’t step on my land, and I won’t step on yours

Passive wouldn’t loose self confidence on NM tho. He’s just him, a darker, malicious side that was cursed upon him. He just treats NM’s taunts as constructive criticism cuz that’s a way he’s working on to point his own insecurities out

..............

I’m just thinking of Dust suddenly crying out when clairvoyancing for NM, startling Sans and the twins who were working on together. Dark goo leaked from his eyes, and he almost fainted. But some spirits saw him, they found NM

Maybe NM angered a river or nature guardian or something and is at the mercy of being bludgeoned

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Shattered more often than not, feels like he’s been broken in. And in a way he has been. He can’t stand Dream’s touch, afraid of it, but at the same time a part of him wants it. Wants it again.

It’s sick. The kind of sick Shattered has inflicted on others before.

The first time Passive touches Shattered, he sees how the others breath hitches, how he stiffens against the palm of his cheek, before shutting his eyes and leaning against the gentle touch with what looks like a pained expression.

————————

The first visitor Shattered gets besides Passive and Dream is Epic.

And Shattered wonders if they’re finally getting rid of him.

((I know there was an implication that Shattered did stuff with Epic, but Epic was primarily raised as a weapon, and didn’t know what sex was until he joined the group, and the servants Shattered bedded were different.))

“...Why are you here?”

Epic looks innocently curious at him, like his eyelights are seeing through the other and piercing into the depths, before he answers.

“When you were raising me...There was a time you letted me sleep with you because of a nightmare.” He shifts taking a comfortable position. “Why was that?”

Shattered snorts at that “Feeling sentimental are we? Clearly it was part of the conditioning. Nothing more.”

“...I think you were lonely.”

Shattered flinches.

“Sir Dream hates himself. Always being frustrated because people like him but he doesn’t understand it. That’s an inherent part of you as well, so you inflicted suffering onto others to satisfy the desire to be hated appropriately.”

Epic tilts his head to the side.

“But that made you lonely, didn’t it?”

Shattered was frozen stiff.

“.... well. That’s all I came to say really.”

Just as Epic takes his leave-

“Wait.”

He turns, and sees Shattered standing up and moving towards a closet, opening it and then pulling out a blanket.

“...Don’t mention this.” The older mutters as he hands it over.

Epic beams with a smile.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

(Hit me straight to the heart with that one)

Aaaaahhh wait, my bad but, I’m kinda confused at the blanket gesture. Is it a specific one with sentimental value to one of them or is it something else?  
Sorry it just kinda threw me into a small loop there XD

Oh geez yes, one of the stuff I’m worried about is Epic, like what if we were to bring him into the picture with Shattered.  
Rlly show how far Epic come since joining the team, the boi’s gotten so much better, brave enough to come see the very person who hurt him, strong enough to make amends with them heck

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Just something Shattered finger crocheted, it doesn't really have a sentimental value but like.

Hey.

A parent can give their child something can't they?

(Even though Shattered would have a hard time admitting such a thing.)

Heck yeah Epic's gone through some development.

i guess what Epic's focused on in this case is, hey, you've done some bad traumatic shit that will follow me for the rest of my life, but you actually raised me, and were kind of nice to me at some period of time.

((Not really a healthy relationship of course))

((Unless Shattered can make amendments~))

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

aaaaaaaaa got me good that one

Ofc course it isn’t

At first I thought Epic should have nothing to do with Shattered after what happened, but I did entertained the idea sometimes, cuz mmmm the tension and the circle come full closure and all that XD

Cross was downright livid when Epic mentioned his idea, so is the rest of the team, especially the ones that were former Bonded.

Lust absolutely want nothing to do with whoever the blasted bastards that manage to get their hands on him.

Those who worked under Nightmare didn’t truly know the rival dark lord all to well. But if it’s anything like Nightmare, they do not want to be near the guy ever again.

They’re probably waiting somewhere outside the perimeters of the cottage right now, listening in for any signs of Epic being in danger and in need of immediate rescue (eventho Shattered’s is chained and shackled up good)

They were skeptical and fretting all over Epic when he returned, holding a knitted blanket of all things??

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sans checks it over for any signs of corruption, finds none.

At some point Sans decides to visit Shattered himself.

Shattered is high-key skeptical when Sans enters the cottage. Sans is weary when Shattered flinches from him.

Lust, begrudgingly admits that the blanket is high quality design. He hates how comfortable it is.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Oh dang, Shattered would be absolutely terrified.  
He wouldn’t show it, but inside, he’s screaming cuz oh gosh he’s alone and this is the person who defeated him and could do anything to him just like Dre—

“Sup” Sans greeted with an easy grin, it betrayed no malice, but Shattered knew better.

He knew Sans was accessing him throughly, inside and out.

At that moment, the weight of his shackles felt heavy on his neck and limbs, making him grip the door handle in a quivering vice. With great strength, he stepped aside to let the otherworlder in, trying to swallow down his nerves.

“Dream and Passive are not here right now.” Shattered mentioned as he watched Sans made his way into the living space, heading towards the couch. “If you’re looking for them, you came at a wrong time.” Please please let him be looking for them instead of him please just go away—

“Nah,” Shattered could feel his soul dropped at that response. “Was actually looking for you today.”

Sans threw him a casual grin, but it might as well be a bloodthirsty smile for all Shattered knew.

“How are you feeling?” Sans asked. “I don’t know about you, but Epic seemed pretty....intact when he came back home. You doing better?”

A quick glance showed Shattered rooted in place by the door, unmoving. His arms were held prone against his sides, wearily staring back at Sans.

Sans sighed. “I won’t hurt you. I rlly just came here to talk”

“About what?” Shattered finally said, tone thick with apprehension.

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(im just making it up as i go at this point)

Shattered looks worse for wear. Dream did a number on him.

"Well, I can't really blame you for being skeptical I suppose. But, Epic seems to care a whole lot about you despite everything...So I wanted to talk about how I could offer you my own protection."

.....

" _What?_ "

Shattered looked baffled, uncomprehending, and floored.

This was not what he was expecting.

"Of course, I'm not going to take you away from here, since I doubt anyone would be comfortable with that situation, but I can ensure it that you don't get hurt by Dream again while you're here."

"...How does this benefit you?"

"Simple really. I'm interested in ensuring the safety of what those I love care about."

"....Incomprehensible...." Shattered mutters and then goes silent, his shoulders dropping from their stiffness. Sans gives him a moment to think. "...Fine. I accept then."

"Alright, I'm going to have to touch you though, just saying." he watches the other stiffen. "Take your time, I'm not in a rush."

"A lot of free time in your hands then?" Shattered says. Though it's a genuine question, it sounds like a sneer. Sans agrees though.

"Yep. Didn't have as much when travelling, but settling down makes things a lot less hectic. You ever travelled yourself?"

"...In the beginning of my formation, and before I had established my own base, yes."

"Alone?"

"I travelled with Nightmare at first before we separated our ways. Our opinions clashed too much." As Shattered spoke he relaxed a bit further, focusing on the memories. "At the beginning... we were not unlike mindless animals acting on instincts, memories and the pushed down regrets and desires of our predecessors(Dream and Passive). We managed to gain our own sentience after fueling some of those desires..." he pauses looking stiffly towards Sans, deciding not to elaborate on how he fed those desires.

"Huh." Sans spoke, looking genuinely interested in the way Shattered talks.

Suddenly, Shattered is starting to understand what Epic, Dream and Passive see in this skeleton. He has a charm.

"Were you...a researcher of sorts? Back in your other world?" he asks.

"Of the sorts, yes." Sans speaks. "Just like how there are specific fields that study magic in this world, there are specific fields that study the different elements that make up the world I came from. For example, a specific group of people could tell what went on billions of years ago by simply studying a rock."

"Huh....Is magic not common in your world?"

"Nope. So, I'm going to have to have you sit next to me." Sans pats the empty space on the couch, looking apologetic. "Or I could walk up to you, that is an option. Your choice."

 _I don't have the power to do anything against you._ Sans can practically hear those words without Shattered having to say them.

"..I'm not sure if choices were being thought of when you made this collar."

And Sans was expecting that.

"Hypocritical of me, ain't it? ...Well. If it were up to me, I would have wanted you to get rehabilitated instead of collared. But that's not a system you have in this world, and at the time you were someone who hurt someone I care a great deal about. Plus, I thought that considering you were a threat that came from Dream, it made sense that he should be the one responsible of you. Well. He still is." Sans shrugs "I'm just giving you protection against harm."

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

(ah no it’s cool dude! Tbh, half of the stuff I replied with is written on the spot without any forethought as well XD)

Ah ye, rehabilitation for tortured villains should be used more often

Shattered take a while to go over Sans’ words, still uncertain if the other was truly being genuine with his offer.

Against all odds, a part of Shattered believed him, believed Sans’ promise which only radiated concern and was true.

Ever so quietly, he walked up, and sat down beside the adventurer, who kept a patient grin on his skull, not an ounce of ill intention in his gaze. At least Shattered hoped so.

“...Please” Sans noticed that Shattered was looking at anywhere else but him, but chose not to mention.

“It’ll only take a moment,” he reassured. With mindful softness and care, Sans cupped his hands around Shattered’s collar, the central cuff for his set of bindings. The magic band glowed a soft blue as he administered his spell. “Just a little longer....”

He didn’t miss the way Shattered stiffen some more before him, sockets pinching shut as if waiting for pain.

Sans thought back to his nightly session he started having with Dream, supervised under Error‘s company. He could tell that the young leader had luggage, some tales from the past which left a mark on the golden twin’s psyche.

How unfortunate for both Dream and his corrupted self exists as a reminder of that, for Shattered to be subjected to Dream’s issues.

“There, it is done” Sans promptly released the cuff, and Shattered couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.

.........

Mmmmm....Would Sans hint Dream of what he did, or would it be left as a surprise?

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

He would tell Dream probably. Even if he's powerful, he's not interested in going behind Dream's back. Not when he's bed him, even if it was casual.

Sex is something personal. At least to Sans it is. And it took a lot for Dream to actually surrender, it took him being in a tavern, hurting all over in the inside, to accept Sans's offer and lay his life in Error and Sans's hands with trust.

Sex is something private for Sans, something that isn't that freely given away. Especially not in a world where everyone is double faced, danger was everywhere, and corrupt rulers are a thing.

So he would explain to Dream what he did and why he did it. Wouldn't say who he'd specifically protect Shattered from. Would just explain how Shattered is important to Epic, which is why he earned Sans's protection.

Dream would read in between the lines and understand anyway probably.

At this point he's relying more on the sessions he has with Sans and Error, than the ones he has with Shattered. He barely visits or sees Shattered in fact. Which is why this change doesn't derail his life.

But some part of him does sting a bit, soothed when Sans unpromptedly tells Dream the sessions between him, Error and Sans haven't changed.

Sans does ask him if he would simply want the company of Error without Sans there, just in case.

After all, that was a private world meant to be a place that has no reminders of daily troubles, or major troubles that weighs ones mind.

(sksksks sorry i've been thinking a lot about some things)

\----------------------------

When Lust sits on Horror's back when he lays down, Sans compares this image to a vulture sitting on a rhino.

"What is a rhino and what is a vulture?" Lust asks dubiously when Sans accidentally says this outloud one time.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

(ahhh no ur okay XD tho if u wanna take a break from our convo for things to cool down first, it’s tots fine bruh!)

I think Dream would prefer Sans to stay since he was the one for give the idea to Dream for their sessions, plus I’m not sure how close Dream is with Error, unless ofc there’s some backstory hue hue, what with Error being a well known witch who has history with NM

The team still comes around when Epic visits Shattered, at one point Lust just peeks in thru the window to find the two making lace dollies XD

........

Aahhhhh that’s so cute! XD that image is gonna be in my head for a while now UwU

Lust: With this view, I see ALL

And Dust is a soft mountain ram just snuggling to one side of Horror

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(Nah, I was apologizing if I ended up putting in too many deep things into the conversation.)

Epic: Y-you can fly.

Lust: Hush now Epic I'm searching.

Dust totally does aaaa

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

(Shskslsjskslds aaaaaaaaaa)

I’m still wracking my brain for NM’s big capture

(Gotta catch ‘em all sjlslskskskk)

Should it be flashy and dangerous  
Or sorta anticlimactic with a twist hmmmmm

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Well, Shattered was flashy and dangerous.

Nightmare's capture could be with a trap I think...is what my sleep deprived brain says.

Somewhere deep in the ruins... because Nightmare izZzZzZzzzzzzZZzZZZzZZZzzz

(Sans totally has pokemon sound playing in the background of his mind this entire time)

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

I’ve been working on some other projects too lately, so am a little all over the place XD  
mmmmmmm churning the brain juice mmmm

wokay, I imagine Nightmare didn’t take well to his defeat at Shattered’s, losing against the enemy AND his prized underlings in one day? Nope, this guy is going to throw a fit when he ports back

It doesn’t happen all at once, no. It happens slowly. Nightmare gets more corrupted day by day, growing bigger and more monstrous. At one point he snaps, and causes carnage in his base, disappearing into the wild

Cuz where Shattered was lonely, and messed up in the sense he hurts ppl to fuel his need to be hated appropriately, Nightmare craves affection, a sense of kinship, I think.

He gathers ppl that have nowhere else to go, manipulates them into staying, to never leave his side. Cuz deep inside Passive, he still mourns the normal life he didn’t have.  
Sure Dream is here, and Passive cares for him lots, but a part of him used to entertain the idea if he had a better home as a kid.

So it translates to NM as a sick sense of having ppl accept him (it’s a stretch XD), to stay by his side and never leave.

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

That's fair, I've been busy getting prepared for some stuff as well.

I love that.

Nope, not a stretch at all. That makes perfect sense.

Dust, with the help of a few spirits that are bitter against Nightmare, tracks Nightmare down finally when he's gone out of his own base.

Sans decides to use himself as the bait, brings Passive over with him.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Oh jeezus yes, the moana fan in me is screaming

Oof, I’m kinda shook that Sans is confident in bringing only himself AND Passive along for the capture, but then again the boi is stronk now XD

Just Sans leading a ravaging Nightmare, now a huge lug of shifting maws screeching on a hunt for any forms of sentient life, recognizes the magic signature of Sans with an eldritch roar

And the chase began, picture No Face style babey, this time thru the forest and after grazing the edges of a nearby town

He lead Noots astray into the woods with clones, confusing him, while a few traps and spells tears thru Nightmare, making him leak bouts of corruption in his wake, weakening him.

And then cue Passive, just standing out in a clearing yelling one word.

“N i g h t m a r e!”

BAM, cue that scene in Moana with Teka woooooo

And right in the end of it, Sans brings his spell down, binding Nightmare.  
Already weakened and tuckered out from his rampage, NM could only let out a short cry, barely cohesive and slump down.

~~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Nightmare hadn't really messed with the dead unlike his brother, but Sans somehow manages to make him small anyway by binding most of his powers.

Now Nightmare is tiny as heck.

ANd.

And I've ran out of big brain juices.

Passive definitely like,

just straight up puts the smol nm in a basket.

And takes him back to the castle like that.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

ohmygoshhhhh XD

Sans and Passive goes thru the usual procedure, putting (tiny) shackles onto NM, and he’ll accompany Passive home.

Pffffffttttttt Shattered sniffs, leans closer and scrunches away like a cat XD

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

[Shattered be like](https://youtu.be/eJNeMi9ntyQ)

Sans laughs when Shattered reacts like that.

Also his partners do their own thing when Sans does Solo stuff or stuff that doesn't involve all of them.

Example, Horror and Dust have discovered a small fae village that are going through a crisis regarding sortage of fruits. They don't have wings, and are really small people. Horror and Dust lead them to a better, more prosperous place that has better fruits in them. Meanwhile, while at it, Horror teaches them how to take care of their own crops in that field.

Now, ocassionally there would be small potatoes, fruits and leaves placed on the porch of their house.

"Huh, so you met small people eh?" Sans spoke when Dust quickly explained there aren't any threats approaching the house. "Well, hope they're doing well then. Maybe you could give them a protection charm from me the next time you meet them..."

Sans kind of wants to meet these small people, but also understands that they might be apprehensive to outsiders. He's content for them to be living near them as long as they don't intend harm, and as long as they're doing okay.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

ooooo gawd that’s adorable! Tiny gift baskets filled with tiny food XD

Ah maybe Error can bring Lust and Epic to somewhere too, while Cross and Killer are left alone. Finally they’re able to go on a proper date!

They be sure to have their disguises on just in case, and Cross gonna bring Killer to have some fun without the worry of NM breathing down their necks. Either they go strolling around a nearby down for some tourist fun, or they go for a picnic in the woods

Just some long anticipated bonding between them :D

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

D'awww

Epic gets to be assistant while Error and Lust start to nerd babble over different plants, their usage in cooking and potions. Epic learns a lot, like how you should not mistake one mushroom to another.

Cross and Killer go to town in disguises, and basically do window shopping, just chatting each other up on random topics, like about swords, their qualities, etc.

From swords they end up talking about armies, troops, and from armies and troops they start talking about war, its reasons, and then from there they start wondering and talking about minerals, how people do trades from what they've seen, and then they conclude back to sword types by discussing how the material can effect the quality of a weapon.

Then they start talking about black smiths, discuss the philosophy of wether the weapon or the user is a problem, or the one who made the weapon....

this goes on for hours, and by the time they've realized, the sun is already setting.

(ive talked and walked non stop for four hours with a friend once sksksks)

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

(ye ye it happens while texting too lollls)

Oooooo maybe Cross plans to make a sword for Killer. There’s this post I saw where ppl entertain the idea of giving pretty knives instead of rings to propose XD

Cross will make one for him and Killer :D

(Dang I’m always floored with how u come up with the technical stuff in writing OwO, how u drop in bits of info about the world and such)

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(At this point it just... kind of happens)

Sword Proposals Heck Yeah

He probably would find an blacksmith dwarf, since he doesn’t want to mess this up at all, but would provide the materials.

I can’t imagine Cross being much good with crafts.

I’d also imagine that rather than swords, it would be small pocket knives that are magic resistant, won’t break easily, thus could be used in emergency situations when they don’t have their own sword, or can’t summon blades.

Sans would probably enhance them for them...

Or alternatively, they could simply be ornamental knives. Not really for usage, only for the sake of symbolizing the proposal.

Killer would kiss the heck out of him either way.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

The cuteness aaaaaaaaa

Pfffffttttttt Cross tries knitting and ended up a mess of tangled yarn, and Error just looks down with disapproving stare, but pats Cross on the back for trying

Mmmmm I think we cover quite a lotta stuff at this point, we just gotta tackle up at Passive and Nightmare stuff and I think it’s pretty wrapped up XD

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive discovers Nightmare's goop changes tint depending on what kind of sweet he has.

Enough blueberry scone and his goop will get a blue tint.

Strawberry tart and he will get a pink tint.

Banana cheesecake, yellow tint.

Nightmare mostly remains small, depending on when Passive lets him have his own normal body size. Passive almost always likes to just snuggle Nightmare against himself.

Nightmare begrudgingly finds himself liking it.

Sometimes Nightmare will just curl his tentacles harmlessly around Passive's phalanges.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

*nose bleeds from the onslaught of cuteness*  
tis the way to go fellas

Don’t leave NM alone too long, the boi will yowl

There would always be a at least 3 feet radius between Shattered and Nightmare should they be in the same room

I guess they’re kinda like some twisted concepts of familiars now, maybe Passive and Shattered would bring them along for some, “messier” missions  
To stretch their magic a bit XD

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Shattered and Nightmare can take cat forms. Very goopy cat forms.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Hissy goop babies OwO

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

skskskksks

they also spit goop sometimes.

perfectly normal cats right here

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Tho they ignored the other’s existence, the most they can do is exist in the same room but at different far corners of it XD

(Imma start pasting these in drafts, I think this almost surpasses the A.I. au comment tread yeet)

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(ok good luck)

(ive ran out of juice)

(i feel like, this is where it really ends.)

(Passive and Nightmare could be... asexual? With fluffy vibes sksksksksks)

(Blue and his party only made brief appearance R.I.P)

(They sometimes come across them.

Black always challenges Cross to a sword duel.)

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

aaaaAaaaAAAAaaahhh I didn’t know how to intergrate them aaaaaaa  
Ye I still feel kinda bad :,3

Blue and his team are gon be like, shook  
Sans’ party just got bigger holy shit!

Killer would cheer Cross on by the sidelines in those duels UwU

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

He would~

Blue at some point walks up to Sans, drunk gestures to all of his part and then goes;

"Why is all of your part- you included- made of beautiful people? Just why? What bought you all together? This is too much attractiveness in once space."

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Awwwhhhhh BLUE! XD

Sans, tipsy but still manage to register Blue’s words

“I don’t know Blue! I just—wanna help them yknow...? *hic* I don’t...they’re all good ppl Blue! I love them so much I don’t think I deserve them sometimes”

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Sans, I know you're drunk but don't event think for a second you can get rid of us.

~~~~~

cosmic_ink:

Kaksksmslejkl XD

Oh ye, I’m thinking of the name for this convo  
Something like ‘Isekai AU Convo’ aye?

~~~~~

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Yep yep

that works!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
